Threads of fate and love
by sheepism
Summary: After IL job, Kazuki returned to Mugenjou infinite castle, what will happen when the prince of fear awakens? What about Ban and Ginji? Akabane?
1. Problems

**Anime**: Get Backers

**Story Title:** transporting the threads of love

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Romance (really?) Friendship (?)

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Word Count+**/- 2300

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary**: After IL job, Kazuki returned to_ Mugenjou _(infinite castle), what will happen when the prince of fear awakens?

**Warning**: Maybe character death and just so you'll know I'm bad at writing happy endings so 9/10 this would be tragic or would have a stupid happy ending. Sort of but not really shounen-ai. Read note on characters below. Shounen Ai (?)

**Characters**: Please be reminded that I am twisting the characters personality and background to fit my needs though their physical appearance and the important aspects in their character do not change. I am distorting the story's timeline to my own desire.

I'm sorry but I'm used to it. Can you please pretend?

**Chapter One: Problems**

_Trivial Beginnings and Tragic Ends_

"Ban-chan!" Ginji called as he jumped off the train. "Have you seen Kazu-chan?"

Ban glances at him. Only Ginji was naïve enough to call Kazu, or rather anyone, with the honorific -chan after the strength he showed in infinite castle.

"How the hell would I know where that thread spool is?" Ginji's crying face made him continue "Probably with Samurai boy."

"Eh? Really?" Ginji said obviously confused. "He has been very close to Himiko-chan. I don't think he's with Kazu-chan…" Ginji gulps as he notices Ban's face. It scarily screamed Death!

"With Himiko, you say?" Ban asked as he cracked his knuckles. Ginji nods slowly. "That samurai boy is with Himiko… going out with Himiko…" Ban stretches and adjusts his eye glasses "I'm gonna kill him" Ban snarled

"Ban-chan?" Ginji said uncertainly. He was more grown up now and has lost most of his childish naïveté. He has convinced himself that Ban is concerned about Himiko not because of his promise but he actually cares about her. He knows… as much as it breaks his heart, he also knows Ban deserves it. "Ban-chan? Nothing's wrong if they're seeing each other"

"Nothing's wrong?!" Ban exploded stopping the car suddenly. "Yamato entrusted her to me and now she's seeing samurai boy"

"Ban-chan you shouldn't be so protective. Himiko-chan can take care of herself." Ginji reasoned out. "And if you keep doing that she'll reciprocate your love" he muttered as an afterthought. "Hey, Ban-chan, we'll be late if you don't drive"

Ban, shaken from his thoughts stepped on the acceleration. He tried to concentrate on driving but what Ginji said bothered him. 'Himiko? Reciprocate? Why? Doesn't he realize he has stolen my heart?'

Meanwhile… inside the mugenjou things were apparently better than before… with the sole exception of Kazuki who still couldn't get over his depression.

"Kazuki" Toshiki yells. He knocks on the door and threatens to break it down. "Kazuki! Despite my promise to protect you I swear I'll break down this door to make you eat!"

"Kazuki, we know you're unhappy at the moment, and that's putting it mildly" Saizou shouted. "But we're getting worried out here!"

Much to Toshiki's surprise Kazuki opened the door. He was even more surprised to see Kazuki well groomed.

"Toshiki-kun, you don't need to break down my door anymore right?" Kazuki said smiling at him.

"Kazuki…" behind Toshiki was Sakura. She runs to Kazuki and hugs him tight. "Kazuki… I… I thought you left us. I thought you're sick behind the door and… and" Sakura cries.

"Sakura, look I'm fine" Kazuki said patting Sakura. "And you're choking me" Sakura immediately lets go of him. "Sakura, I was just thinking about some things.

He said some things but he was really just thinking about one… Beltline. He wanted to return their again. Now that Juubei was gone nothing can hold him back again, now that he was gone there was no one to fear of finding his secrets. He's free to return to the beltline. Juubei was gone and no one would suspect.

PS: In case I forget the secret is he's the leader in beltline and his family actually used to live in Babylon city bet left seven years after he was born.

They walk to MakubeX's room, now the meeting place of VOLTS.

"Kazuki-san" MakubeX greeted. "You're finally out. Oh, there's no boom. I guess Toshiki-kun didn't have to use that bomber he borrowed from me."

Kazuki raises a brow and to his amusement Toshiki hands a missile launcher to MakubeX.

"I was thinking about it for a few days" Kazuki suddenly said. "I want to return to beltline" No sound was heard for a few minutes, even MakubeX typing stopped. 'Well, that's a nice reaction'

"But Kazuki" Toshiki started walking up to him "why do you want to go back to beltline? It's dangerous"

'Well, I expected that' Kazuki thought smiling

"That's right Kazuki" Sakura looks like she was about to cry… thank God MakubeX started rubbing her back. Kazuki wouldn't be able to handle a crying Sakura. "It's dangerous. Ginji's gone, Shido's gone, Juubei's gone and now you're leaving?"

"Sakura-san, you seem to have forgotten where I was found by Juubei"

Sakura remembered. She remembered all too well. After a week of searching for Kazuki in lower town they finally saw him leaving beltline through the gate. She also remembered why Kazuki was wounded when he returned from beltline the second time. It was intentional… so that they won't be scared of him. She knew that Kazuki realized Ginji would come. She knew Ginji would come and accidentally told him. He returned wounded in order to let Ginji rule. She knew, because she was a girl she knew, she always does.

"Well? Is it okay?" Kazuki asks. He wanted to leave but he's not selfish enough to leave them when something's going on. "I promise to return in a month."

Saizou looks at him. He wanted to come with Kazuki but he knows Kazuki will never allow it.

"Ah, yes. Nothing's gonna explode if you leave" MakubeX says. He knows Sakura would probably not talk to him for a week for allowing Kazuki to go but looking at Kazuki he knows the guy needs it. Being left by Juubei, his protector, he must have taken it quite hard. "But you must return in a month."

"That's right. If you don't return we will go there and get you back." Saizou said.

Kazuki smiles as he walks away. They follow him and watch him enter the beltline.

Sakura hugs MakubeX. "He left us… he actually left us"

"Sakura, calm down" MakubeX said. "He said he's going to return in a month"

"Juubei said he'll protect him, that he'll always be there for him… that he'll sooner die than leave him. I can't see his protection" Sakura sobbed. "He left him"

MakubeX pats her head as he leads her back to her room and puts her to bed. "Sleep now. Everything will be fine. Don't think so much about it" Sakura nods despite knowing the lie in MakubeX' words and sleeps. MakubeX returns to his computer.

'Everything is slowly changing' MakubeX thought. 'Kazuki will change when he returns,' he continued, deleting all his previous observations about Kazuki. 'He'll change… everything…'

"Jackal" Himiko called. "What do you think about Juubei…?"

Jackal who was in a daze suddenly snapped back to reality. "You called, Lady poison?"

"Ah" Himiko blushes. A very weird reaction since he, after doing much work with her, decided she was unable to do anything relatively girlish. "About Juubei"

Jackal stares outside watching for anyone following. It would be nice to have the get backers on his tail again. "Juubei-san? Kazuki-san's friend?" Himiko nods. "I have not known him for long. I think you wouldn't want to know what I think. Why?"

"Well, it's just that… he… he" Himiko bows down. "What does it matter anyway?"

Suddenly the get backers, very annoyed get backers, arrived.

"Oh, why are you here?" Jackal asked amused. He was just thinking about how nice the peace and quiet he was having.

"Shut up Jackal" Ban replied angry. "You should now well that this is not an illegal job… which makes me wonder why you accepted this on the first place" Ban continued.

"Curious?" Jackal asked in his ever amused face.

"Ban!" Himiko asked surprised. "Why are you here? I told you I'm all grown up now. I can handle one transport job"

"You idiot. I'm not here for that. I want to know what's going on with you and Juubei!"

Himiko blushes surprising Jackal again. 'oh, this day is full of surprises'

"Looks like this is a family issue. I'd better go up front with Mr. No brakes, Lady Poison" Jackal said.

For once in her life Himiko is very thankful of Jackal and his manners. "What the hell are you doing here?! I'm in the middle of work!"

Ban glares at her, almost scaring her soul out. "What do you think is going on with you and samurai boy?"

Himiko glares back at him. "Now that's none of you business right?" After taking a deep breath she continued. "He's just seeing me, nothing wrong with it right?"

"Everything's wrong with it. What if he hurts you?"

"Now that's my problem right? If you want to, talk to Juubei" Himiko screamed at Ban. "But, I'm not gonna tell you where he is."

Ban and Ginji jump of the truck or was pushed out the truck.

Jackal looks back at hem "Full of surprises indeed."

"Ban-chan, what are we going to do?" Ginji asks as they walked to the car. It was his intention of telling Himiko to back off but he also realizes that this would be terribly unfair to her. "Ban-chan?" Ginji then sees Ban calling someone.

"Damn, nobody would tell me where that thread spool is. No choice, I have to call him." Ban looks at Ginji. "Do you have his number?"

Ginji looks at Ban silently debating to tell him or not. He knows Kazuki has fallen into a state of depression, which is why he wanted to scream at Himiko a while ago, but he also knows Kazuki won't appreciate it.

"No, I don't." Ginji lied. It was the first time he lied to Ban but… for Kazuki and Juubei. Ginji receives a shock when he sees Ban using his phone.

"Ginji you liar. There's Kazuki's number" before Ginji could protest Ban already called it.

"Hello Kazuki here. Is this Ginji-san?" Kazuki's sweet voice was heard amidst a lot of shouting.

"It's Ban" Ban said holding the phone an arm's length away from his ear.

"Ah, Ban-san! May I ask why you're calling?" Kazuki said his threads vibrating at the background.

"Ne, Kazu-chan, are you busy?" Ginji called.

"A bit. Can you please tell me what you want?"

"Ah, do you know where Juubei-chan is?"

A minute of silence. "OI! Thread spool!" Ban looks at the phone "Did he just hang up?"

"I'm sorry. It's getting quite troublesome here." Kazuki said as the sounds intensified. "Juubei huh? It has almost been a month since we last saw each other."

"Really?" Ginji said disappointed. "It seems Juubei really did hide"

"Ginji-san, Ban-san, I'm sorry but I must end this call now. See you later" and with that the call ended.

'Something's strange.' Ban thought. 'That thread spool wouldn't end the call that fast if nothing's wrong.'

"-chan! Ban-chan!" Ginji called. "Ban-chan, really, you often daydream."

Ban smiles at him and they run to the car.

At the honky tonk…

"Ban, Ginji, how was work? Care to pay your tab now?" Paul said.

Much to Natsumi's surprise not only did they snob him they didn't even eat the pizza.

"I'm tired Natsumi-chan" Ginji said as he climbed up the stairs to his room and lay down. 'I didn't lie' Ginji thought miserably. 'I really am tired… of seeing Ban with Himiko. Should I return to Infinite Castle before they notice? Even Shido can perceive my frustrations now... It would only be a matter of time before… he'd appear again…'

Ban who was peeking through the window saw Ginji's troubled face. He wanted to ease the pain but he knows Ginji wouldn't allow that. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright but he knew that move would pretty much be suicidal. He felt his heart break when he saw Ginji cry himself to sleep. He already knows what will happen in the morning. Ginji would go out with a smile on his face and seemingly carefree attitude hiding the problems behind a laugh.

'wait' Ban thought in surprise 'that line also describes someone.' Kazuki. The more Ban thought about it, the more he saw their similarities. While Ginji smiles, Kazuki's indifference hides it just as well. Ginji hides in a cocoon of childish antics while Kazuki hides in his grace. But Ginji shows his emotions, like annoyance with his electricity. Kazuki threatens them but doesn't go more than that. After months the only time he saw Kazuki cry was when Juubei almost died. Ginji cries every time someone important does.

Ban walked back to his room and slept dreaming of electric eels and lightning.

"You heard where my dear brother went, Maiya?" Yohan asked.

Maiya nods. "I heard he went back to mugenjou."

"I see. He promised to return and see me next month. Can you tell him if he comes that I'm leaving for somewhere else?" Maiya nods.

'Infinite castle huh?' Yohan thought. 'Why would he want to return?'

Early morning Ban saw Ginji at the foot of his bed.

"What the…?" Ban shouted in shock

"Ah Ban-chan, how mean," Ginji said sadly in comic form. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What?" Ban asked. Ginji was rarely serious. He had a very bad feeling about what Ginji was gonna say.

"Well, I was thinking I would…" Ginji said slowly looking anywhere but Ban. He was already hurt about Ban and Himiko and he won't be able to stand it if Ban lets him go.

"No, stop right there." Ban said angrily. He knows was Ginji was thinking. He has been talking about it for a few days already. "No. I will not allow it. You will not go back to Infinite castle."

"But Ban-chan" Ginji whined 'I hate seeing you with Himiko. It's making me suicidal!'

"No means no." Ban said with finality. 'I know I'm being selfish but please allow me to be, just this once. I don't know how I'll live without you by my side'

Ginji sighs. Now he'd have to endure Himiko and Ban. Why does he want to torment me?

'I'm so sorry Ginji but I can't allow you to leave. I just can't.' Ban thought.

Both guys went down. Ban told Paul about Ginji's wish to go to Infinite Castle.

"Why? Do you really hate staying here?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course not Natsumi-chan! I like it here…" Ginji said. "It's just that…"

"You want to see your lady love?" Paul asked.

Ginji blushes. "No. I just want to…" 'How can Paul say that when the one I like is near me?'

'What?! No! NO!' Ban thought in panic. 'Ginji doesn't like anyone in there, right?!'

"Eh? Ginji's blushing! He's blushing!" Natsumi teased

Ginji shook his head. "I'm not!" and stomped out the door.

**Author's notes: **I am sorry for any grammatical and other errors. Honestly, if the author is only a young you can't actually expect it to be perfect right (and please, just leave out the fact that this is my first fic)? So, please, rate and review, comment and criticize!


	2. explosion

**Anime**: Get Backers

**Story Title:** Transporting the Threads of Love

**Chapter Title: **Explosion: Strings of events are set of by his return

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Word Count: **+/-2700

**Warning**: out of character-ness and sort of bad dialogue…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Don't like, don't read.

Author's note: I just realized as I was rereading the previous chapter that I gave a LOT of explanations for one simple statement… and I'm eliminating any possibility mystery in the story so after a LOT of tinkering -11 pm: edit, edit, 1 am edit, edit.- I made it at least passable. Sorry again for the mistakes. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Got a lot to do during Christmas ne? and I'm blabbing nonsense so on to the story…

**Chapter Two: Explosion**

_Strings of Events are Set of by His Return_

"Kazu-chan! You're back!" Ginji shouted as he ran to Kazuki and jumped on him comically.

"G-Ginji?" Kazuki asked, confused. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be…?"

"This idiot wanted to see you." Ban explained. "Aren't you happy thread spool?"

Sakura suddenly gasps. Ginji was busily fighting Ban for calling him and idiot that he didn't notice Kazuki's face scream bloody excruciating murder before a sickeningly sweet smile covered it.

"Just because you can't hang out with Himiko doesn't mean you get to stay with the thunder emperor, snake bastard" Shido said slowly making sure Ban got the point.

Ban got the point. "You're dead, monkey boy" Ban said as he tackled Shido.

Ginji tries to stop them and gets involved in the fight. Of course, calm, collected Sakura and MakubeX inched away from them. Emishi and Uryuu got involved in the fight when Ban called them third-rate clown and tight wearing bastard respectively. Saizou and Masaki watched in amusement as they turn into a ball of comic chibi dust.

"That reminds me" Kazuki said amused at everyone's antics "Where's Juubei?" he asked as he comfortably sat on a chair.

Everything stopped. Ban and Shido stopped fighting. Ginji and the rest untangled themselves from the ultra cute chibi knots they formed.

"What? I didn't mention any taboo subject, right" Kazuki said attempting humor. Sakura looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Juubei went with Himiko somewhere and we don't really know where they are" Masaki said in a single breath as if hoping Kazuki wouldn't catch it. Kazuki caught it.

Kazuki looks at them in his usual amused look. 'So that's why they were so energetic' Kazuki thought. 'They were hoping I'd forget'

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. I know my brother…" Sakura said, almost crying again. Thank god for MakubeX. He hugged her and said some things.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Kazuki smiled his usual smile as if reassuring them everything's fine. "though this would be troublesome. I was supposed to go to Yohan's house…"

"If you want someone to accompany you" Uryuu said "Saizou and I can move"

"No that's not it." Kazuki said as he shook his head "He already sent me a line saying he has something to do so I can't see him yet. The problem is, I'm planning work somewhere if possible. I can't work alone can I?" Kazuki sighs.

Everyone thinks about it. Saizou was already with Masaki. Uryuu was working with Clayman. Everyone else is occupied. After a few minutes MakubeX spoke

"I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it" he said. After receiving a lot of 'please continue' he decided to tell them. "Akabane-san is looking for a partner in transporting since Himiko left"

Everyone's jaw dropped. 'Well, that left them speechless' MakubeX thought.

"Are you crazy MakubeX?" Shido exploded.

"That's right, even if Kazuki is one of the four gods" Sakura said slowly "I do not think it is good for him to be with Akabane-san"

"I don't like it myself but there's nothing I can think of" MakubeX said. "It can't be helped."

Kazuki nodded. He personally doesn't like Akabane much. He was too cruel for his well being… but if Himiko can stand him, so can he.

"That settles it. I'm going out but that doesn't mean I'll be working with him." Kazuki said after seeing their horrified faces. 'I still have some funds. It should be okay' Kazuki thought.

"Is the rest of you okay with this?" Kazuki asked.

Everyone else nod.

"Kazuki and MakubeX were both joking right?" Giniji asks. Ban nods in reply.

"Good Luck Kazuki" Sakura said despite her hurt feelings. 'Knowing hurts' she thought bitterly. It was unfair. There was no one she could share this with. She can't even tell MakubeX of her random thought reading.

Only Sakura knew why Kazuki wanted to leave. Staying in mugenjou would inevitably wake up his other side. It has been unsealed in Beltline and seeing other brutal scenes might completely awaken him. It would be bad. Staying at the outside world would be safer for all of them… but Akabane…

Everyone had, with the sole exception of MakubeX and Ginji, seen Kazuki get very angry. That was only once but it's a memory you tend to not forget, ever. Emishi and Masaki had forgotten the reason but the memory of Kazuki's threads remained fresh in their minds. It was the only time when none of the FUUGA, not even Shido and Emishi could stop Kazuki. The only time they heard Teshimine, the leader of VOLTS then, tell everyone not to mess with FUUGA… and he was young, about fifteen, then.

'It was not a trivial thing that started the fight' Sakura thought. 'It was pride, not Kazuki's, Mine or even Juubei's. It was the pride of FUUGA… and it didn't help that they kept the only girl in the group hostage' she thought amused. Kazuki had brought hell upon the other gang. The only reason Kazuki stopped was because she was released.

"Sakura, something's wrong?" MakubeX asked worriedly.

"No, nothing. Be careful Kazuki" Sakura said.

Kazuki waves at them and leaves the Mugenjou with Ban, Ginji and Shido.

"Well, I'd better go ahead." Shido said with a light blush on his cheeks. "Madoka's waiting for me."

Ban and Ginji waves him off.

"Ne, Kazu-chan, where are you gonna stay?" Ginji asked trying to talk, walk and hit Ban at the same time. After tripping and being caught nicely by Ban he stopped hitting him and continued "Would you like to stay with us?"

Ban stares at him, aghast. Was Kazuki the one Ginji liked? That would explain why he wanted to go to the infinite castle.

"Stay huh?" Kazuki said slowly thinking things over. "Ah, it's okay. I have an apartment of my own somewhere around here"

"Well then, we'd better go." Ban said cheerfully "see ya later Itomaki" he said as he sped off leaving Ginji to apologize.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now" Kazuki said as he walked to the opposite direction.

'Used to it he says' Ginji thought as he walked. 'I sensed something different when Ban said that. His Aura changed'

Meanwhile…

"Yohan!" Kazuki exclaimed in surprise at seeing Yohan and his step sister Maiya at his room. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Can't I come here without any reason?" Yohan asked but seeing Kazuki's scowling face he continued. "Okay, okay, honestly I'm… I just came to give you this" he handed Kazuki a silver and blue box with the omote Fuuchouin crest.

"What is this for?" Kazuki asked as he traced the crest with his hands.

"We found that in your mother's room. It was the only thing not burned and it seems to be addressed to you so…" Maiya trailed off as she looked at Yohan uncertainly.

"We didn't open it…" Yohan said indignantly as Kazuki surveyed the box. "…though you could say it's more like we couldn't open it. Father was very curious and nearly raised hell when he realized only an Omote Fuuchouin could open it…"

"I didn't say I was suspicious." Kazuki reasoned out. "I was merely thinking I never saw this box before"

"Probably because it was hidden in a huge tunnel under your mom's room." Maiya said thoughtfully "It was such a waste too. A very long winding tunnel with a enough goddamn traps to protect the universe and at the end, it was just that tiny box."

"No wonder your father was curious" Kazuki said.

"Well, do what you want with it. We just came to give you that" Yohan said as he added "and hide from that giant of a brother with no brains of mine" quietly.

"Yohan!" Maiya scolded. "You shouldn't say that to your brother, though you are expected to since he did wreck your room and…"

"What happened?" Kazuki interrupted very curious. It was rare of Yohan to describe someone like that. He usually kept those kjind of thoughts to himself.

"Well, that idiotic brother of mine wrecked my and Yohan's room" she continued despite Yohan's interruption of 'see? You said it too!' "Mother asked us to go cool our heads before we behead him in blind rage"

Kazuki nods understandingly. "So, I guess it means you're leaving."

Maiya and Yohan nods. "Goodbye Kazuki." They said as Kazuki waves at them.

After their fight Yohan and Kazuki were quite close now. Maiya is Hevn's best friend as Yohan is Kazuki's. No lies ever stood between them. Both of them had the purest friendship… more than Kazuki did with Juubei.

After a few moments Kazuki saw that the box was locked. He took a key from the anklet he always wore and hid. Not surprisingly the box opened. It was lined with velvet and silk. He carefully pulled open the velvet covering and gasped. Inside the box was a secret.

Night came and Kazuki woke up feeling sadder than ever. He throws one some clothes and walks out the house mentally thanking himself to pick a house far from anyone he knows.

Kazuki walks for a few minutes until he spots a bar. Entering he is surprised by the cleanliness and the crowd in it. He never thought it was humanly possible for a place with so many people to be clean.

'I guess there are many things I take for granted' Kazuki thought as he sat at a stool near the counter. He asked for a bit of whiskey (1). He was just starting to get a buzz when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Need some company babe?" The man asked.

Kazuki, still emotionally unstable was about to personally kick the man to his bucket. Before he could stand, however, someone had beaten him to it.

"Excuse me" a sultry sophisticated voice said "you're hitting on my friend"

The man stood up. "You should have told me you had company honey." He said as he moved away. Kazuki's hand almost reached up to his bells before he could control himself.

"Kazuki-san?" the voice said and Kazuki hoped against all hope that it was not from who he thought it was.

Kazuki turns around and felt his hope break. Sitting beside him was none other than the Jackal, Akabane Kuroudo himself. Kazuki, at that very moment in time no matter how ridiculous it may seem, felt like the world betrayed him. He had chosen this place because he knew not many people stay here. Now, why in every deity's name is Akabane Kuroudo doing here?!

Akabane ordered a drink as he looked at Kazuki's slightly red face. "I never knew you drink" he said offering to start the conversation. It was not something he often does but…

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me" Kazuki snapped. Alcohol was beginning to make him dizzy. He smiled to himself thinking it was finally working.

"You're getting red Kazuki-san" Akabane amusedly observed. "Why don't you go home? You're too delicate for this place"

"Delicate?" Kazuki scoffed "Do I look like some god damned girl?"

'Touché' Akabane thought. "That man certainly thought so"

"Why don't you leave me alone Akabane-san?"

Akabane smiles at him. He never really thought someone like Kazuki would drink. "Drinking will not solve your problems Kazuki-san" he said almost sagely. Why he was giving advices and being nice to Kazuki nobody knows.

"So assume you drink to start one" Kazuki replied. Heaving a great sigh he looked at Akabane. "I apologize for my earlier actions." And with that he left, or tried to leave would to be exact.

Just as Kazuki stood the room swam around him and he fell directly to jackal who had been, thank god above, anticipating this and caught Kazuki.

"I told you, you're drunk" he said as he saw Kazuki's face redden.

"Please spare me the lecture." Kazuki said, moving his hands in careless emphasis as he struggled to get up but Akabane only tightened his hold.

"Where's your house?" Akabane asked. "Your friends would probably mutilate me if they found out that I left you" 'thought that wouldn't be too bad.' He thought to himself.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Kazuki slurred correctly reading his mind "Ginji and the others trying to mutilate you… you'll love it wouldn't you?"

Jackal dragged him outside the bar onto the streets. 'Sorry Kazuki but I'm getting more curious about where you live' Jackal thought 'might be interesting'

"Anyway, don't think I'm stupid enough to show you my room." Kazuki said as he almost closed his eyes. "You'll destroy my room before my eyes."

"You're opinion of me is rather low Kazuki-san" Jackal said in an 'I'm faking hurt feelings but not really' tone.

Kazuki, feeling bad, gave him the directions. 'He did help me once' was his last thought before he welcomed the darkness totally forgetting that they were paid to help each other then.

Akabane saw Kazuki collapse. Having no choice and being unusually gentlemanly that night he decided to carry Kazuki to his apartment. Fishing for the key is a very troublesome job, he realized. Finally, after a few minutes Kazuki muttered something about his anklet. Akabane sighs but nevertheless bends down, pulls a key and opens the door.

Entering it was a big shock to Jackal, if anything could shock the Jackal. But really, Kazuki's room was not what he expected it to be. He was not even sure what he expected but certainly not something like this. He didn't expect his room to be filled with book from top to bottom. He couldn't even tell what the colors of the walls were for god's sakes. He thought it would have a big closet full to bursting and a lot of vanity items like mirrors. Okay, so he did imagine what KAzuki's house was like but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

Kazuki awakened and changed his clothes. Even if he was sopping drunk he cannot forget his habits. Returning to the room he slipped inside the covers and looked at Jackal. "Below your expectations Akabane-san?" he asked slightly annoyed at the expression in Jackal's face. His head was burning but he has been submerged in alcohol since he was young so he can still hold a conversation.

Jackal looks at Kazuki. He had changed from his usual green-white shirt to pajamas with teddy bears on them. He smiles coolly. "Funny. Not what I expected but not below my expectations"

Kazuki pulls the covers up his head but manages to whisper "So now, besides being delicate, now I'm illiterate?" Jackal looks at the covers and just knows that Kazuki is smirking at him. "Your opinion of me doesn't seem very high to Akabane-san. Oh and you're free to stay if you want"

"Pushy"

"Whatever you say" and with the last word Kazuki slept.

Author's notes:

Whiskey- is it really okay? I mean, I don't know anything about alcoholic drinks and I never entered a bar before (Not that they would allow me to) so I don't know what they would serve.

Just out of curiosity does anyone know the real name of Kazuki's parents?

Thanks to my first two reviewers. You know who you are…

I might update sooner than you think… but definitely chapter three will be out before Christmas break hits me with a whack. Ja-ne!!!

Akabane is way OOC in this chapter. Kazuki too but I think it was Akabane who took my dead brain cells worst.


	3. connections

**Anime**: Get Backers

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Warning**: out of character-ness, no spoilers and utter lameness.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Don't like, don't read. Above all 'Don't Sue!'

**:((( ** (Fish) Ya-ha!!! I'm back! After a very long break I'm finally back… and I still haven't gone past Chapter 4. **A**cute **W**riter's **B**lock **O**n **P**rogress.

I'm sorry! Sorry! Eternally sorry for the late update! Blame my laziness or whatever. I was too tired to move and update. -kneels down and apologizes- I'm back so….Hugs and kisses everyone! On to the fic! March!

**Chapter 3: Connections**

_Acquaintances Ends When Friendship Begins_

Kazuki woke up with a headache from hell. "God" Kazuki groaned as he forced himself to wake up. He never had problems in waking up before… but that was before. 'I must have drunk more than I thought' he thought bitterly

Pulling back the covers a bright light assaulted his senses and he nearly cursed. He never particularly liked bright lights before but now he was ready to cheerfully kill the person who pulled the curtains. Stomping to the kitchen-dining area to get water he saw a scene he never expected to see in his whole life. Akabane Kuroudo was putting food in the table looking quite pleased with himself.

'This is it' Kazuki thought stupidly. 'The world is ending and I still have so many things left undone.' Later, when Kazuki thought about it he blamed the alcohol for his reactions.

"Akabane-san" Kazuki would have exclaimed if he did not know that he will be rewarded with non stop pain so he settled for a surprised face. "What are you doing here? Business?"

Akabane looks at him smile in place "You invited me remember?" He smirks as Kazuki blushed remembering the past events. "And for further reference, I do not think your life is worth my transportation"

"That's rather low" Kazuki observed as he forced himself to smother his anger and put up a front of calmness. He moves to the table and sat down.

Jackal smiles at this. 'Interesting'

Eating was done in silence, uncomfortable silence. Kazuki was unwilling to talk, afraid that he might offer information, besides, what was he to talk about? Jackal too was not one to start a conversation.

Kazuki sighs 'Now it would be a test of who could last longer in silence.' Looking at Jackal made him realize the other had come to a same conclusion. To Kazuki's relief he saw a butterfly enter the room through the windows. Jackal scowled as he saw Kazuki's attention shift from the food to the butterfly. Normally, he wouldn't care but it was a test of who could last longer… or maybe he hated something divert Kazuki's attention from him? Jackal immediately squashed the thought flat.

To Kazuki's utter shock Jackal suddenly unleashed a knife and went to slice the butterfly. He immediately stood up, toppling the chair in the process, and manipulated his thread.

"What are you doing?" Kazuki exploded after he successfully stopped Jackal with his threads.

Jackal just smirks much to Kazuki's displeasure before he answered. "What? The butterfly was distracting me" Then he tugged at the thread. Kazuki pulled the thread back.

"Well, it was not distracting me. I was enjoying its presence." Kazuki spat as Jackal felt the poison in each word. "Moreover which restaurant did you get the food from? It's really nice"

'Nice huh?' Akabane points to his fridge. _Nice_sent a nice fluttery feeling to his stomach.

"You cooked?" Kazuki asked very surprised. He had thought that Akabane merely ordered the food. The picture of Akabane cooking seemed very wrong for some reason.

"You assumed I don't" Akabane stated. "You're opinion of me doesn't particularly seem high either"

Kazuki glares at him despite his headache. He hated having his words sent back to him. "I'm sorry but the thought of you cooking creates a string of blasphemous images dancing in my innocent mind"

Akabane smiles slowly. Kazuki knew he was dangerous but still that didn't stop him from making those annoying comebacks. Kazuki knew Akabane is stronger than him yet he's not scared. 'Amusing' Akabane thought.

"Anyway, I heard you lost a partner when Himiko left" Kazuki said looking very uncomfortable. He had started poking his food with his spoon.

"Yes. The same time you lost your friend" Akabane said. He didn't know what made him say that. Perhaps he was curious about how Kazuki would react. Whatever reaction he was expecting it was not it.

"If you're trying to irritate me, you're failing miserably." Kazuki said with a smile that betrayed his words. It was a smile which clearly said say-that-again-and-I-will-kill-you. "And I want to um… ask if I could come with you in transportation"

Akabane stares at him. He knows he was shocked. Why on earth would Kazuki want to work with him? He was the Jackal. A cruel and ruthless killer. Kazuki was… well… Kazuki.

"It feels like it's my responsibility since it was Juubei who took Himiko away." Kazuki said as he averted his gaze. "And I can't work with Ban or Ginji since they're already partners"

'So it was that' Akabane thought. 'But not quite.' "As you might have noticed Kazuki-san I do not work along with the law"

Kazuki smiles at him again, a sort of scary smile. "I know… but it is my responsibility to take care of his duties when he's not present"

"Suit yourself" Akabane said. "But just don't ever intervene with whatever I'm doing" he warned. Kazuki nods

"I'll meet you where?" Kazuki asked. He was not sure if Akabane would agree with Honky Tonk. Honestly, he didn't like it either. He just didn't want to imagine Ban and Ginji's faces when they find out. He glances at Akabane and gets a horridly bad feeling.

'It would be amusing to see those annoying twits reaction when they see Kazuki working with me' Jackal thought sadistically. "What about the Honky Tonk?" he suggested a bit too innocently

'Just as I thought' Kazuki felt like shouting in his head. He sighs and forces himself to be calm or at least maintain a calm exterior. He was a bit wary thinking of Ban and Ginji nevertheless, if his godforsaken partner thought it would be interesting and decided to take his amusement from it then so be it. "Alright" he grumbled as Jackal smiled like, well, a jackal. "But I'm not here for your amusement" he added angrily.

"Of course not Kazuki-san" Akabane said sweetly, voice flowing like poisoned honey. "You're too much to be used for amusement"

Kazuki glares at him and deciding, just to be on the safe side, not to ask what he was to be used for.

"Well then, Kazuki-san I must really be going now." Akabane said as he stood up. "I'll see you at the Honky Tonk tomorrow" and with that he went away leaving Kazuki to alternately scream why he decided to be Akabane's partner and shout at the plates. (AN: Kazuki is not used to cleaning up because he usually eats at restaurants. Tee-he)

** ))): ))): ))): ))): ))): ))): **

Meanwhile Himiko and Juubei are plotting a very evil plan.

** :((( :((( :((( :((( :((( :((( **

Mornings are generally good to Kazuki. Wake up, pull the curtains, get out, eat breakfast somewhere and meet one of his friends, usually Shido, for lunch and spend the day making fun of someone. This morning is the same as ever… except for the fact that Kazuki is totally feeling very panicked at the moment he walked in the Honky Tonk.

"Kazuki!" Paul said cheerfully "Good to see you here"

"Ah me too" Kazuki politely replied though he felt like shouting 'Yeah! Just tell me Ginji and Ban went away…'

Just as Kazuki was really about to ask about Ginji and Ban he saw them go down the stairs. 'Major bad luck' Kazuki thought.

"Oi Thread spool!" Ban said in his usual confident fashion. "What are you doing here?"

'Thread spool?' Kazuki willed himself not to part Ban's head from, his body. "This is a café isn't it?" He replied somewhat angry. He was getting nervous and Ban's annoying name-calling is getting in his nerves.

Ban was about to retort when he heard the bells ring and felt Ginji stiffen. He was about to ask when he saw Akabane at the door. The moment he entered Paul and Natsumi disappeared to the kitchen.

'Traitors!' Ban shouted in his head as he saw Paul's shadow running up the stairs.

"A-akabane" Ginji stuttered. Even if it has been a long time since they met and his powers had increased he can't help but feel nervous around the Jackal who killed without as much as a second thought. "W-what are you doing here?"

"This is a café right, Ginji-kun?" Akabane asked delighted as Ginji stiffened.

Ban glared at him. He did not want Akabane to scare Ginji. He knew all too well why Ginji does not like Akabane… and who could blame him, he did not like Akabane pretty much as well.

"Besides…" Akabane continued in his sophisticated voice. "I just came to pick up my very cute partner." 'Well, well…'

Kazuki has thankfully enough experience to control the emotions he showed. If this happened when he was young he would either blush or drink Akabane's blood with his tea. He managed to make a face of annoyance. "I barely think it's proper of you to say that"

"K-Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked. He remembered what MakubeX said but he had highly doubted that Kazuki would work with Akabane. It was just so wrong… or perhaps Kazuki's kind nature was just wrong with Akabane's cruelty. "Him?"

"Why, Ginji-kun" Akabane replied "It seems that you do not agree with this partnership."

Ban really felt like seriously killing Akabane. Ginji was already nervous and he was making it worse. "We have nothing to do with it" Ban replied hotly as he dragged a very rigid Ginji to the car.

Akabane laughs softly. "Well, that was certainly amusing"

"I cannot see what's amusing with it" Kazuki replied after shaking his temper. It would not do if he angered Akabane and he forces him to go on rampage.

** ))): ))): ))): ))): ))): :((( :((( :((( :((( :((( **

Meanwhile… at some place outside mugenjou…

"Juubei, is it really okay to leave Kazuki?" Himiko asked as they went into a big house

"Kazuki? I don't remember the name." Juubei replied gruffly. He hated Kazuki, hated him when he accepted Toshiki with too much open arms, he hated his personality… his kind, gentle and diplomatic personality. Himiko's better for him. Himiko who wouldn't back down… Himiko who held grudges and could kill if provoked. "What about Ban?"

"Ban?" Himiko replied in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're jealous of that fool." Himiko smiles at him. "I know he likes someone else. That fool is just too chicken to admit it."

"Now really? Who might that be?" Juubei replied. He never thought Ban might like anyone other than Himiko and Yamato… well, the girl from Honky Tonk can be but…

"And I would really like to help them get together." Himiko said innocently before her next words rang in the air. "It makes them easier to hurt… seeing the one you love the most…"

Himiko smiles as she shook her bottles.

** ))): ))): ))): ))): ))): :((( :((( :((( :((( :((( **

I'm trying to make Akabane act different around Kazuki. Did I succeed or was it too subtle?

Himiko and her plans will appear later… Bwahaha

PS. Who do you want to fall first? Akabane or Kazuki? I'm gearing for Akabane.

() Kyaa!!! I love the thought of Akabane cooking! Ja-ne!

Finally… finally I have decided to update once a week. Seriously.

Note: I wrote this in the middle of the night, one of those rare times I eat something resembling nutritious without much prodding and threats.

**-I** **A**m **C**onfident **W**hen **N**o **O**ne's **A**round-


	4. Missions

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 4: Missions**

_Cruel Fate, why does it have to be me?_

Himiko smiled as she pulled Juubei. They were going back to mugenjou.

"You know what, if you want to talk in your house you could have said so in the first place then I wouldn't have to explain to anyone later" Kazuki grumbled as he sat on a chair.

Akabane had after the bad meeting with Ban and Ginji asked (read: ordered) Kazuki to get in his car so they can talk at his house,.

"That's what makes it nice Kazuki" Jackal replied.

Kazuki looked around Akabane's room. "This is not what I expected" Kazuki suddenly said.

Akabane smiles at him. "Well, what did you expect? Skulls on the roof? Bloody knives on the walls?"

'Did Akabane just made a joke?' Kazuki thought. Forcing the unpleasant thought of a laughing Jackal he replied. "Not to that extent but yes. I did think your house would be more… unfriendly." He said uncertainly after eyeing a very big stuff toy at the table.

"I like that." Akabane replied.

Kazuki turned to look at him. 'What did he mean? Like what? Bloody knives or the bear?'

"Besides, this is where I sometimes talk to my associates and I do not want to scare them now would I?"

Kazuki smiled serenely. "Not to mention this gives the room such a nice atmosphere."

Elsewhere inside a voice said _'Yeah. Nice atmosphere. Lulls you into a false sense of security doesn't it?'_

Kazuki decided to ignore him.

'_But you like false sense of security. __**His **__false sense of security'_

'be quiet' he replied.

The voice just laughed.

'His security? My ass!' Kazuki mentally raved ignoring Akabane at the moment. 'like he makes me secure. And don't reply!' he added for good measure.

Akabane gave him an amused look. "My designer did everything here. I have to call her once a month so she could maintain this. Want to get her number?"

Kazuki shook his head hard. "No thanks. I do not want my room to be… uh, fluffy." He answered once again eyeing the big teddy bear. How Akabane could put up with such girly thought was anyone's guess.

Akabane smiled at him, a smile Kazuki would later identify as a bad omen. "Really? I thought you liked girly things Kazuki-san."

Kazuki glared at him. "I do not like girly things Akabane-san. I look much like a girl already."

Akabane nodded thoughtfully. 'It doesn't make a difference'

Throughout the conversation Kazuki's mental rant didn't stop. There were a lot of things he could have done. Why does he have to have a great sense of responsibility? "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"There's a mission. We're going to a ball and transport" Akabane replied and pointed to a closet.

Kazuki opened it and to his horror saw a lot of dresses. "Please tell me for the sake of my sanity that I'm not going to infiltrate a building wearing that!"

Akabane merely smiled and motions (read: ordered) Kazuki to try one. "Kazuki" Akabane said sweetly "This is my house and as long as you're here you must do what I want."

Kazuki heard the unsaid threat on the words. "You knew this was going to happen." Kazuki grudgingly walks to the closet. "Calculative bastard." He muttered

Jackal merely smiles in response

"My god, why am I so submissive? Jackal should be the one wearing this." Kazuki muttered poking a very frilly dress. "Why does it have to be me?!"

"Kazuki, it wouldn't look as good on me. Besides, we're not infiltrating a building, were merely entering some ball. We are invited."

Kazuki peeks from the door. "If were merely attending a ball why can't I wear men's clothing?" he asked nicely.

"Ah, because I absently slipped that I'm coming with a girl." Jackal replied happily while eating ice cream. Somehow as Kazuki was changing he stood up and took a cup of one.

"You did that on purpose you bastard" Kazuki hissed. Being mistaken for a girl is one thing but dressing up as one is another thing altogether. After a few minutes of fussing (ouch!, where does this go? Is this for my arms?), a few choice expletives (&$#) and grumbling such as 'why do women wear such dresses?', 'is this even wearable?' and 'why make something that is physically impossible to put on yourself?!' Kazuki was silent.

"Saa, get out and show me Kazuki"

Kazuki walks out the closet smiling sarcastically. "What do you think Akabane-san? Feminine enough?" He really felt like killing Akabane at the moment and dismember him. Kazuki's smile widened a bit as he imagined Akabane's arms flying this way and that and… 'Stop!' Kazuki thought in horror. He went out the mugenjou so he can restrain the … and thinking about killing and death was one sure way to revive him

"Looks good on you" Akabane replied. It was true. Akabane really did think it looked good on Kazuki. The gowns flowing cloth clung to his curves giving an illusion of an hourglass figure. If he didn't know better he'd think Kazuki was a girl himself. "Hm. It really does" Moreover, he was thinking about other things. 'What was that change in aura a while ago?' he thought to himself.

"Why thank you" Kazuki replied dryly. "If you'd excuse me" Kazuki said as he made a beeline for the bed. "I didn't sleep well last night and the least you can do to make up to me is to let me sleep for a while"

"Kazuki I do think you might ruin the dress if you sleep on it"

"You seemed experienced Akabane-san. Have you ever worn one?" Kazuki replied wryly before he slept.

Akabane stared at him. Kazuki was getting too comfortable around him for comfort. Wait… he wasn't supposed to invite Kazuki to his house in the first place but… after he went to Kazuki's house it seemed only right to return the action. Akabane walked to his study leaving Kazuki..

Meanwhile, Kazuki was having a nice conversation with his self. Sleeping seemed to be the only time they can communicate well… of course except during changes but then it would be too short.

'_Kazuki, you do realize what would happen do you not?_' a voice in his head asked. '_You'll come and Babylon city would fall_'

'I know… and I can't help it. I can't see who the traitor will be' Kazuki replied in his thoughts

'_You know who it is Kazuki. You know yet you do not accept it_' the voice said quietly. '_Two of the most important people in your life will hurt you... one more than the other._'

Kazuki nods

'_that stupid snake, moronic beast guy and dumb electric eel will fall._'

'Really' Kazuki thought 'you're almost as bad as Ban on his name calling sprees. I wonder who would win?'

'_That idiot only lives in infinite castle because his mother is in Babylon city along with that eels mother_' the voice replied as Kazuki falls into a dreamless sleep.

After a few hours Kazuki felt someone poking him. Not being used to being woken up he immediately sat up straight. "What?" he inquired sleep lacing the anger.

Akabane was already dressed when he pointed to the clock. It was almost 8:00 pm.

'The dance' Kazuki thought dully as he, still half asleep stumbled to the bathroom to change. 'Its time for some godforsaken party where everyone would see me as a godforsaken girl' Kazuki had nothing against the female species. It's just that he hated being mistaken as one. It was already enough that he looks and acts like a girl sometimes but to consciously pretend to be one… Ban and Shido would tease him nonstop and there would be no more Juubei to stop them. Kazuki shudders as he remembered Juubei. He had promised to keep him out of his mind but…

There was a knock… followed by a voice. "Kazuki, we're going to be late…"

Kazuki growls. "Late, my ass. If you want to hurry you should try wearing this. Who was the idiot who thoughtfully forgot to tell me until a while ago that it would be freaking ball with a lot of famous people?" he hissed. "Just so you'll know it takes me a long time to fix my hair." Kazuki had thankfully seen the invitation on his way in and was surprised when Akabane did not mention anything about the dress code. He had merely shown him the closet and suddenly out of the blue tell him to dress elegantly…

Akabane smiles as he went out wearing a violet backless dress. "You look good. Just like a girl"

Kazuki glares at him, an expression common these days. "Should I be happy?"

Akabane motions for him to follow. 'A very pretty girl' he most definitely did _**NOT**_ add.

At the mansion they saw a butler. "Mr. and Ms Akabane Kuroudo" he announced.

Kazuki wrapped his hand on Akabane's arm. He inhales deeply as they entered the room. Every gaze fell on them.

Kazuki discreetly fidgets. "They're looking at us" he said nervously. "They know I'm dressing up. They know…"

"We're just late" Akabane said calmly as he led Kazuki to the table.

"Not my fault" Kazuki mouthed to him feeling his temper boil.

Akabane smiles at him as he pulls his chair and seats himself. After a few minutes the conversation picked up.

"My, my Kuroudo-san, how did you find such a pretty girl?" one guy asked.

Kazuki briefly stiffened before deciding to melt in Akabane's arm. If he was going to act better make it an award winning one.

"Ah, my little lost cat?" Akabane grins. Kazuki really felt like wringing someone's neck. "I found her… she's a friend of a friend of mine" he explained briefly.

'well,' Kazuki thought. 'at least he wasn't lying.'

'_Like that's some consolation!'_ a voice replied.

A girl in black walked up to Akabane and smiled sweetly. "Akabane-san?"

Akabane looks at her and smiles. "Hana" 'What are you doing here?' Akabane thought. He never expected to see Hana ever again. The girl gave him one particularly troublesome job and…

Hana smiles at him. "Your friend?" she asked as she motioned to Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled pleasantly. It was a reflex action. Having been invited to a lot of balls you tend to learn to fake your emotions. Wait… rewind… Fake? There was nothing fake about his reaction. He was genuinely happy meeting the girl… or was he?

'_really?'_ The annoying voice interjected.

"Hello." What he was surprised about was the slight feeling of pain in his chest. How did the girl know Akabane? When?

A man suddenly wraps his hands around Hana. "Hana dear, who are these people?"

Hana smiled at him kissing him briefly on the cheek. "My friends. Akabane, this is my husband. Dear this is Akabane and his… um… date."

Relief swept through Kazuki. 'Relief? Wait… What?' Kazuki thought mildly in shock. Kazuki smiles graciously at them but suddenly stops as he saw someone coming near. If he wasn't mistaken it was…

"Kazuki-san…"

… Maiya and Yohan.

Kazuki flashed them both a smile which said 'just-play-along'. "Yohan-san, Maiya-san" he greeted smilingly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Yohan raised an eyebrow but nevertheless kept his mouth shut. "Ah, fancy seeing you here." He replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Music started and a lot of couples went dancing. Before anyone could say a word Yohan picked Kazuki up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Even if he was Kazuki's younger brother he is still a bit taller because of Kazuki's petite build.

"Ah, yes" he replied as he set down the spoon he used to mix his drink earlier. Kazuki pointedly ignored Akabane's glare. 'Why anyway…' he thought irritably.

Yohan lead him to the dance floor. "Kazuki, what are you doing here? Thank God Father stayed at home with that giant."

Kazuki smiled at him. "It's a job." Kazuki was supposed to spin but suddenly stops. Then he snuggled to Yohan.

"Kazuki, what are you doing?" Yohan whispered blushing. Many were looking at them now… especially Akabane who, if he didn't know better, was about to kill him.

Kazuki didn't even look up. "Hide me. Ban is one of the musicians." He whispered worriedly as he snuggled deeper trying very hard to hide his face.

Yohan turned them around and true to Kazuki's words Ban was at the stage playing the violin. Yohan knew Ban from long ago. Ban helped him find Kazuki. He was also the worst, worst person to keep hitting on Maiya.

Kazuki tightened his hold. "Why do I have to meet a lot of people here?" he asked. "Is he preoccupied? Ban I mean"

Yohan nodded as he slowly led Kazuki back to the table. "Watch your date Akabane-san. He's turning green." He said as he mouthed the word BAN to him.

Maiya looks at Akabane and Kazuki. For the love of her life she can't figure out why Kazuki would work with such a complete epitome of Evil.

Yohan looks at Maiya and pulls her a bit. "Let's go back to our table." He said.

Maiya nods at him smiling again.

"You said they won't be here" Kazuki moaned in despair. Ban here, which means sooner or later Ginji must appear.

Akabane held up his hand and motioned the waiter for water.

'_You're being ignored' a voice in his head said a bit too gleefully._

Kazuki glared at Akabane. He never thought he'd see Ban here. Knowing Ban and Ginji they were probably hired by someone to take back something. They were not the kind of people to receive something like an invitation to a private party. If that was the case then they would probably be working against each other. Kazuki shook his head and merely hoped they wouldn't see each other.

A waiter knocked a glass near Kazuki. "I'm sorry."

Kazuki turned around and to his horror saw…

"Ginji."

** ))): ))): ))): ))): ))): :((( :((( :((( :((( :((( **

Yay! Updated as promised. Thanks for all who reviewed.

Next chapter Kazuki will have a bit of bad luck. Te-hee!

The plot also becomes clearer next chapter… or is it the chapter after that. ()

Wai!!!!!! i LUV seeing Kazuki in a dress… there's a picture of Kazuki in a violet backless dress. Very Pretty. Too bad he was with Juubei then.


	5. choices

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Warning**: out of character-ness. Obvious lack of inspiration

**Disclaimer**: This is FANfic. Would I be writing FANfic if I own this? Don't own characters… though I do own the few twists and turns on the story.

**Chapter 5: Choices**

_Thin Line Between Friendship and Duty_

"Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked looking very confused. "What are you…"

Kazuki mentally yelled. Why had it to be Ginji?!!! He glared at Akabane who was smiling. '_Bastard'_

"Moreover, Ginji listen to me for a…" Kazuki glanced at Ban hoping Ginji would understand without words and go away. He really didn't want to attract any attention.

WRONG. Ginji, being a naturally observant but very inexperienced person thought Kazuki was trying to attract Ban's attention.

"Ban-chan!" He called. "Look!"

Kazuki turned looking aghast. He had to go now before Ban turns around and sees him. He turned to look back at Ginji's ignorant face and was torn between slamming his face and smacking him.

Ban stiffened wondering what caused the call. 'Trouble? Wounds? Pain? Sick? What?' He mentally berated himself for being involved in the musicians. He could not turn to look at Ginji now or he'll blow the cover. Damn.

Akabane hid a smile. 'This is getting interesting' he thought all the while wondering why he felt a strong compulsion to help Kazuki.

Kazuki hoped for a trapdoor to hell. He was not worried about the confrontation or even blown covers but… the Humiliation! Ban will never let him live this down! That snakey Bastard would probably tell everyone…

Ban was about to look at Ginji when the lights suddenly went out, a few seconds later it back on Kazuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Ginji asked question marks flying over his heads. In front of him were two empty seats. Akabane and Kazuki had apparently evacuated.

Ban appeared a few minutes later. "You called?" he said worry lining his face.

Ginji shook his head slowly. He was not so dense as to not know Kazuki's intention… and he was not about to tell Ban so he could make a mess out of whatever Kazuki and Akabane was going to do.

"Ginji?!" Ban shouted at him. 'Ginji's daydreaming… Again.'

"Nice party" Himiko said grinning evilly.

Juubei appeared near her and smiled. "I like it when you do that."

"You'll love me when you see what I'm doing next" Himiko said in a malevolent voice.

Kazuki was huffing… and swearing… and cursing… and cussing… but mainly he was damning everyone to hell… especially fate.

"Why are they here?!" he shouted as he walked to the gardens.

"You're voice becomes masculine when you shout dearest thread master" a voice said startling Kazuki.

Kazuki decided to ignore the 'dear threadmaster' as he spun around and came face to face with the root of all his problems. "Akabane… Damn. You" he spat. "You bastard. You are an utter bastard."

Akabane smiled at him. "I have been called worse" he whispered quite slowly.

At that moment Kazuki knew and realize how stupid he had been. It was not Akabane's fault. He knew Akabane had been telling the truth when he said Ban and Ginji were not attending. Furthermore, now that he's cooled down and thought about it, it was Akabane who helped him get out of there. 'Wow, I'm so stupid.'

'_apologize' the ever rational voice he was beginning to hate said._

Kazuki sighed and bowed his head. "I deeply apologize Akabane-san. I did not mean to blow up on you but I'm…" Kazuki stopped searching for the right word.

"Sick?" Akabane gave a hollow laugh. "That won't get you out of this Kazuki."

Kazuki sighed again looking more pathetic than ever. Akabane knew he probably made him feel worse.

"I felt unprepared. You knew I was wary of meeting them." He said in a quiet voice which made Akabane feel worse

"Well, if it's any consolation I did not know they were going to be there" he said wondering why he offered that bit of information about his imperfect data gathering at all.

"I know" Kazuki smiled shakily. "Thank you"

Akabane sighed. Why did he feel bad after seeing Kazuki miserable? How were they connected now? Normally he'd just smirk and went on his way to find a new toy to break… Why did he feel the need to fix and stay with this one?

'Stupid thoughts!!!' he mentally shouted squishing those thoughts flat again… but they had done their work. They made Akabane doubt.

"Success" Himiko whispered as she watched the slightly mushy scene (considering Akabane's level of interaction)

Juubei forced a smile. "On to the next phase then?" he asked.

Himiko nods. "We shouldn't rush things. I don't want to rush things in their relationship. I want them to trust each other… It makes a better broken hearted scene."

"You are an evil woman"

Himiko smiles her evil smile. "Time to get to the other pair."

Juubei suddenly pulled her back. "What about Shido-san?" he asked

Himiko smirked. "That animal boy is so infatuated with the blind musician. They don't need someone like us to bring him."

Akabane smirks at Kazuki. "We're meeting the man now. Let's go" he said.

"Ginji! Ginji!" Ban called.

"You knew he was going to be here." Ginji said in a betrayed voice. Now he knew what they were supposed to get… "That's why you wanted to come here…"

Ban frowns. Who could have told Ginji? "Ginji listen…" Ginji had to understand. This is more important that anything. He'd surely die if Ginji left him and considering the tone he was using Ban guessed it wasn't far… all because someone told Ginji. Damn.

Ginji sighs. "Ban-chan I can't do it" he whispered. "Kazuki's my friend…"

Ginji suddenly stops as Ban had clamped his mouth shut.

"Someone's here" he whispered.

Ginji sighs. Ban was changing the subject. Ginji sighs again feeling resentment curl in his heart. Why didn't Ban tell him the scope of this job? That Kazuki was involved… that…

"Juubei" Ban said as he jumped away leaving Ginji. He didn't want to leave him but 'I want you to be safe' he thought. He wanted to get Juubei as far from Ginji as possible. Who knows how the former VOLTS member might react if he saw Ginji?

Ginji turned around when he felt Ban's presence desert him. "What did I-"

Looking around Ginji saw Ban's disappearing shadow. Gathering his resolve he tried to convince himself that Ban was just… well, worried for his safety. Tried to.

'Ban wouldn't worry about me' Ginji thought dejectedly. 'If that was Juubei then…'

"Juubei, where's Himiko?!" Ban yelled.

Ginji felt his heart crack when he heard that. Ban was his friend and nothing more. 'never more' he thought. He was supposed to be happy his friend found a lead, 'supposed to be happy that Ban was a step closer to be Himiko. Supposed to be…' Ginji didn't finish the thought as tears blurred his vision.

Heart breaking with every step he tried to return to the party. It wouldn't do if they get found out because he forgot his role as a waiter. It wouldn't do at all.

'Himiko. It's always about Hi-'. Ginji thought trying to prevent the misery but stops as he saw Himiko drop in front of him. "Hi-" Before he could react a bottle was opened and he fell into a blissful sleep.

Ban returned to Ginji having lost sight of Juubei a while ago. 'He would probably shout at me for leaving him.' He frowned when he noticed no sound was heard. Where was Ginji? He went in the hall but no Ginji, the bathroom: no Ginji

"Ban" an alluring voice said. "We have Ginji" it continued accompanied by clinking glass

Ban stiffened, turned around and hoped against all hope it wasn't who it sounded like. His hope was shattered as he saw the silhouette.

"H-Himiko what are you doing?" Ban asked Himiko who smirked knowingly.

'You've become weak Mido Ban' Himiko thought.

Ban looks at Ginji who is bound, gagged and unconscious. "Himiko!"

Himiko moves to him and smirks. "Relax. He's just asleep. After all, we transporters take care of what we transport."

"Transport?" Ban asked. "You're transporting Ginji? Ginji!!!"

"To the mugenjou in case you want to follow." Himiko replied thoughtfully. 'This idiot is sure to follow. Two birds with one stone.'

And with that HImiko disappeared to the night.

'I am such an idiot? How could I have left him?' Ban mentally berated himself. "Ginji!!!"

Himiko snickers with the night.

"Akabane, where are you taking me?" Kazuki asked as he followed Akabane to the back to the house. "Aren't we supposed to transport now?"

"We are…"

Kazuki watches in shock as Akabane's dark hair turns brown.

"Kazu dearest, we are" he said as he turned around.

Kazuki's breath hitched. "Juubei. What are you…?"

Juubei opened a bottle and Kazuki also fell asleep.

"So weak Kazuki." Juubei said with a sneer. "So weak now."

A shadow dropped near him. "Mission finished Juubei?"

"Ah." Juubei replied. "Thanks to him" he said as the real Akabane appeared from the shadows.

"Dr. Jackal." Himiko said as she dumped Ginji beside her. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too" Akabane replied calmly.

"So, what fledgling seer Madoka said was right" Himiko observed. "Kazuki's most trusted person would betray him. I appreciate the help Dr. Jackal."

Jackal smiled as he waved her off. "take care" he replied as he walked away.

'money minded bastard' Juubei thought.

Himiko shudders. 'Jackal, you outdid yourself this time' she thought. 'Kazuki didn't even have the slightest clue that he was the one you're transporting.'

Akabane frowns as he returned to the ball. He will be paid, he was sure of that… then why did he feel unease?

'_They'll hurt Kazuki' a little voice in his head said._

Akabane tried to squish the thought but…

'_he'll hate you when he finds out'_

'If' Akabane corrected. 'which he wont.'

Ban suddenly appeared in front of him looking angry.

"Akabane!" Ban shouted. "Where's Kazuki?! I need to see Kazuki!"

Akabane smirks. "where he is, is none of your concern."

' _He won't talk to you when he gets out.'_

'If' Akabane corrected again. 'Which he wont'

"Bu-" Ban suddenly stops. He smelled Himiko's poison near Akabane. _Protectively _near Akabane. If he wasn't mistaken Akabane had handed them Kazuki... and he was sure he wasn't mistaken.

Akabane smiles at him. "Good evening Ban-kun." He said as he moved away.

Ban glares at Akabane. "You gave him. He won't like it" he said as he jumped away and went to the direction of the mugenjou.

'_you know he will. Escape or die trying_'

'Be quiet' Akabane ordered. He was beginning to worry. He hated his brain for thinking that way. Hated Kazuki a little too.

I **know** the title doesn't make much sense. It's just that, this is the beginning of making their choices.

I **know** this chapter kinda sucked. I am not too pleased myself but I had to post this since when I open the document I just end up watching my screen savers and I can't do anything more to it.

I am trying very hard to show some interaction between Ban and Ginji-kun.

Tristain ()

PS. I kinda feel bad since I just promised to update weekly but we are having our exams and… I am so sorry.

PPS. I noticed this chapter seems to revolve around the dialogue. My bad.


	6. Denial

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Warning**: out of character-ness. Obvious lack of inspiration

**Disclaimer**: This is FANfic. Would I be writing FANfic if I own this? Don't own characters… though I do own the few twists and turns on the story.

Note: I forgot to say but you all do know that Madoka is NOT a seer in the anime. She had soooo little role :(

I failed. I totally, unfailingly failed. Ahhhhhhhhh. I'm so dead, deader than dead, so dead it stinks.

**Chapter 6: Denial**

_The Little Voice in my Head_

Akabane walked back to his room. He suddenly stops when he saw someone with long hair. Akabane quickly turned around to get a good look. He frowned slightly when he saw it was just a girl.

'_Who did you think it was?' the voice in his head asked. _

Akabane shook his head. He simply had no time to think of this nonsense. He had enough hell of a time trying to get rid of the very lovely image KAzuki reptended when he realized he was tricked.

'Let me sleep!' he emtnally shouted before his guiltly conscience finally left him to his thread infested dreams.

It was a fine morning. Akabane woke up to see the sun rise in the horizon.

'Delicate.' Akabane thought. 'Like Kazuki' he continued before he could stop himself.

The suns rays caught his eyes shining bright enough to make him look away. He remembered what he did.

"oh my, why am I thinking that way?" he muttered, annoyed.

Akabane moved carefully through the kitchen trying to occupy his mind. Shoving the cake mix to the oven he slammed the door shut.

His mind refused to be occupied other than the guilty thoughts for a certain threadmaster.

Ban sighed. 'How could i?' he thought miserably after a while. He watched sadly, the sun's rays shining over mugenjou. 'Ginji's there' he thought.

Madoka. How he hated the name now. Promises to his friend now seemed irrelevant. He had tried to protect the girl but what she did was unacceptable.

Ban sighed again, his usual confidence seemed to be missing now. 'Why do I even blame her?' he thought sadly. "Ity's all my fault" he whispered as a shadowy figure of Ginji floated before him. He tired to reach out, to say sorry but it disappeared with the wind.

Akabane frowned as he smelled something burning from the oven. he immediately opened it despite the big warning sticker. Heat greeted his face… along with a black cake which seemed to be glaring at him shouting _why cook me if I'm getting burned?_

'_why work with me if you're gonna sell me anyway?'_

'Quiet!' he mentally shouted. "I have no heart" Akabane had, for one freaky second, thought of opening his chest to check if he has a heart. "I don't love him."

'_You don't love him' _the voice said mockingly. _'That's why you're NOT missing him.'_

'I am not missing him' Akabane contradicted. "No."

'_That's what I said'_

After a few moments Akabane sighed. He was no fool. He knew it was no use to try to deny feelings and trying to ignore them. It's better to accept them early so you can build defenses… and he liked Kazuki... liked him, a feeling he was sure to develop deeper if he can't make a good resistance over it.

"Kazuki doesn't deserve me" Akabane said as he cooked. Akabane liked to cook. He liked the feeling of making something instead of destroying it. He liked the peacefulness and seriousness of it.

"He deserves someone nice, stable, nice and kind not someone who is falsely polite and could and would kill without second thoughts. He deserves someone faithful and loyal and honest not someone who would be willing to sell him for money." He reasoned out slowly

'_oh bosh' the voice in his head interjected. 'nobody said he'll take you as his life partner. You just have to help him and hope he doesn't kill you in the process.'_

'quiet' he replied mentally.

And true, he liked Kazuki, but he didn't like him more than he liked himself; Akabane had no intentions of changing for the sake of someone else. It had taken him many years to grow comfortable under his own skin, even more years to establish his reputation; he was not going to throw that out of the window for the sake of someone else, not even Kazuki.

'_you're acting like you're going to stay together forever' the voice said insolently. 'and they lived ha-'_

'Die' he interrupted.

The voice disappeared… but it already did its intended work. He had brought guilt and love to Akabane's focus and there was no changing that.

Akabane groaned inwardly. Why did god give him thoughts which would contradict him without second thoughts? What did he fdo to receive such bad luck? The morals inhis head was supposed to support him not disagree to his every thought in a blink of an eye. It would still probably disapprove of him even if his life depended on it.

Ban sighed. It was already his third time trying to get to Ginji. Even Paul was having second thoughts about getting Ginji back. Natsumi was event thinking of making him pay for all the healing she did.

"Ban!" Paul exclaimed as he saw Ban. "You look worse than death"

Ban winced as Natsumi tightened a cloth around his arm a bit too tightly.

Natsumi sighed mentally. She knew Ban wanted to have Ginji back, was even jealous for it for some time, but to go this far…

"Ban-kun" Natsume said smiling. "Don't you think Ginji would hate to see you like this?"

Ban's gaze hardened. "He might be expecting me to rescue him too"

"Ginji's not that stupid" Paul replied. "Nor is he that selfish."

Ban knew they made sense. There was a part of his brain that still acknowledged Paul's advice. He was just too strung to listen to it. All he knew right now that he disappointed Ginji. Hurt him too. He had realized Ginji heard about Himiko… he knew it was childish but when he realized that Ginji might like him he wanted to test how much. He didn't know it will be the last thing he will say for along time.

'How foolish of me' he thought angrily.

Ban swore, knew and admitted that there was no way he could love himiko. HImiko will forever be his little sister… if she didn't kill Ginji yet, that is. Anyway, he had to see Ginji. Ginji might not wish to see him, to be rescued but he was sure as hell going to explain. No, he would not, could not leave Ginji miserable because of him. No.

'He's suffering now because of what I did.' Ban thought. 'If I could only turn back the time' he continued miserably.

'…Turn back the time…' Akabane thought without much thought.

"Dr. Jackal, you're drifting" Himiko said as he opened the door to Akabane.

"Ah." He replied trying to appear an unemotional as he hoped he usually was.

"Worried about your darling partner?" Himiko asked teasingly

Jackal smiled indulgently. "Maybe" he said with a hint of what he hoped was cruelty and not anger.

Himiko smirks as she caught the undertone. "Careful Dr. Jackal." She said in a sing-song voice. "You might fall"

'Too late. I already fell.' He thought dejectedly, his brain unconsciously shooting warning signals at the way Himiko smirked. He shuddered at his earlier thoughts.

'… _or die trying_'

There was only one way to prevent that. Funny how that little phrase could make him spin.

A day later Jackal was on the way to mugenjou with Ban who had earlier unsuccessfully failed to retrieved his friend.

Ban smirked. "I didn't know you'd come and save Kazuki" he said. "You were the one to sell him right?"

Akabane smiled coolly. "I need my partner Ban-kun" he replied. 'In more ways than one.' he certainly did NOT add, in case that damn snake may use it for blackmail.

Loveless. Heartless. Akabane thought those words described him perfectly. He thought before. He never knew he would someday be out of his mind with worry… for his little threadmaster, no less.

Ban slightly smiled sadly. "Yeah, for once you sound good" he said. "for a jackal"

Akabane smiled. He was not going to rise at the bait. No, he ahd enough on his mind for such foolishness. Kazuki was surely going to laugh at him. The first time the Jackal was worried… that would kill his pride. Funny, he was willing to get his pride killed just to see his little threadmaster smile.

Madoka secretly smiled.

'_One who treads with truthful lies_

_will save his love without disguise, _

_In this destined play, two people arrives, _

_fate's mirrored in each other's lives_

_but heed my warning traitorous ones_

_when past appears all is gone_

_forgiveness you may seek_

_his faith in you flutters meek_

_like winter butterflies_

_please do apologize_

_a heart that may beat as one_

_your chances aren't gone_

_some reason, some rhyme_

_sweet words not lime_

_choose your words, be careful still_

_for his heart resides anguish and ill_

_I bid you good luck my good men_

_That love may cross through the glen' _

'If all is well' Madoka thought. 'KAzuki and Ginji will be saved' she thought happily. One line slipped the dear seer's mind, a line of grave consequences

Inside a dark cage Ginji sighed in relief as he saw Kazuki who's staying in a cage across him stir, completely failing to notice the manic glint in the peaceful thread master's eyes.

Having only one scene with Kazuki and Ginji here is intentional since I want to make their scene a separate chapter… another reason why this is a bit short.

I just remembered, this story almost has no scene whatsoever with the prince of fear. Should I write about him on the next chapter or do I change my summary? I already started making him but… oh well…

Note:

Tristain: I'm not overly fond of shounen ai yet it's all I'm writing about… I wonder why…

Important: Chapter seven is kinda well, it'll be late. Besides failing, our computer might go through complete make over. Stupid thing keeps on breaking down -kicks CPU and sighs- mouse is also on strike -slams mouse to the wall-


	7. Trust

Disclaimer: Damn, praying still didn't work. Still don't own Get Backers. (Insert bigger Damn) still don't own Kazuki

It took me quite a long time to update but things have been quite hectic here with someone asking me to make a story and school and clearance and all.

**Chapter 7: Trust**

_Precious things are hard to find, even harder to gain when already lost._

Ginji smiles in relief. KAzuki was awake now. Who knows what Himiko would do to him but at least he's awake. He was seriously afraid when they threw Kazuki to the jail and his friend didn't even make a sound. He was so convinced Kazuki was dead then.

Kazuki smiled back at Ginji but he caught the sadness in his friend's eye. Looking around he guessed why. Ban left him. Ginji felt alone. Well, he was alone too. 'Bastard Akabane' he thought

Ginji looked away. The sympathy in Kazuki's eyes showed how he had been leaking his emotions to his face. Oh well, Ban may not come for him but 'MakubeX would come' he thought almost happily. Well, he was mostly happy. He was going to be mostly happy, as long as he forgets what Ban did to him. Forget that Ban left him, that Ban went with HImiko, that… 'Argh! I'm thinking about it again!'

Kazuki sighed. 'It's so fake' he thought as he looked at Ginji 'and I'm not doing much better'. He knew Akabane left him, knew it when he saw Akabane stepped out of the shadows 'Damn him'. He mentally berated himself for trusting Akabane. He should have known better than to trust someone like him.

"Kazu-chan" Ginji called softly. "What will we do?" he asked hoping that Kazuki could do something. He was currently rendered useless since they had used some stuff for the walls than made him unable to draw electricity

Kazuki stood up and checked his clothes. HE wasn't surprised to find his hair lose, they probably took his threads… 'But there were two things they could not have taken' Kazuki thought with a smile as he looked at his anklet. Two pendants clinked with his keys.

"Where's the Monkey bastard?" Ban asked as he looked around. Sakura was present, so is Toshiki, Saizou and HAruki.

"They got him too…" MakubeX answered. "Along with the girl"

Ban nods. HE knew which Girl MakubeX meant. Well, there was onlyone girl Shido would follow through hell and beyond. That means Madoka went in too… which means Madoka was something she pretended not to be too.

Akabane glanced around. He never fully realized how big the computer is. Every room in the lower mugenjou was covered. Too bad Himiko and Juubei stayed at beltline.

"We'll be staying here." MakubeX said. "so we can watch over you." right now only Ban and Akabane could get Kazuki and Ginji back. He doesn't like any of them. He even knew it was Ban and Akabane who betrayed

Sakura stayed at the background trying to hold back her tears. She had heard Madoka's prophecy and understood a bit of it. When past appears… Ban and Akabane will never be able to stop it… but maybe…

Ginji slumped back the chair. He is still unable to connect with the electricity. To escape there is only one option left. He looked at Kazuki who looked at the pendant quietly. He caught his eye. "Ban-chan would probably get mad at me" he said strangely serious.

Kazuki smiled slowly. "Ah Ginji-kun" he replied. "He probably will"

Ginij smiled as the lights flickered… and the lights went out altogether.

Sakura immediately pulled her cloth around her in reflex. "Did the lights just…?" she started asking but was cut off when the electricity suddenly went out.

Everybody stopped. There was only one person who could drain mugenjou's electric supply…

MakubeX hugged Saukra as she cried hard. She knew what her brother and Himiko wanted to do. She knew what they wanted but she can't tell them. She was helpless. She knew how to stop her brother and HImiko but she can't. Because stopping them would require big sacrifices… the lives of the people she loves the most. And thus she was willing to watch these people rush to their death

"Ban-kun, Akabane-san, please go now" Masaki, the last of the VOLTS four gods said. "I'm leaving them to you but I still don't trust you"

Ban nods. "Don't worry. We'll bring them back" he promised.

Akabane smiled as he and Ban ran as fast as they could through tunnels and pipes which MakubeX said was a shortcut.

Ban didn't want to think of the consequences if he didn't. It was his fault that Ginji was captured. It was his fault that his beloved might be getting punished or tortured right now… or even unconscious. He hated thinking what might happen if he failed.

Akabane mentally frowns. There was something wrong in the air around him. Just a moment before he could sense KAzuki, faintly, just faintly, but he could still sense him…. But now, KAzuki was gone. Not that he was dead, Akabane could still feel KAzuki's life force but it was different. It was…

Akabane was still trying the word to describe it when Ban suddenly stopped. Standing before them were the huge door to beltline. Ban looks at Akabane who nodded before he opened it.

'Well, it really was a shortcut' Ban thought as they stepped to the beltline.

Akabane stopped immediately. Now he remembered. 'This scent' he thought 'this is Kazuki's area! (1)'

Ban and Akabane walked though the dark hallway. The electricity still hadn't returned and was starting to worry Ban. Only Ginji could have… no, as far as he was concerned only the thunder emperor could have shut down the whole mugenjou.

Himiko smiled as he watched Akabane and Ban enter. It was too late now. Even of Ginji and KAsuki escaped it was too late. The keys to Babylon city were already in one area. They had won.

Madoka sat back in her chair calmly, already used to darkness. She was attempting to fine tune out everyone so she could communicate with Sakura without the threat of being overheard. 'Shido-san' the thought suddenly appeared on her mind… and before she could stop herself Madoka burst into tears. She knew Shido was here no. She knew he was captured because of her. It was all her...

All thought suddenly stopped she felt someone hug her. She knew, just knew it was Shido.

"Madoka" he whispered. "I was so worried"

Madoka turned to touch his face. "Why are you here?" she asked. Was she dreaming? If so then she wouldn't mind not waking up… "You were tied. I know you were. I heard it."

Shido smiled. It was not strange for Madoka to fuss about him, in fact she did it most of the time they were together but it still sent a warm feeling to his heart. "Well, it seems the wire disagreed with them and decided to let me go."

That simple statement was like electricity running through Madoka. That could only mean one thing…

'_I'm free'_

"Kazuki" Ginji whispered smiling widely electricity running through his body. 'It feels nice' Ginij thought absently. The electricity on his fingers felt nice.

Kazuki finished tying his hair and turned around to face Ginji. "Let's go" he said, eyes glowing gold as his sharp teeth glinted as he spoke

Madoka immediately returned to trying to contact Sakura not caring if they were overheard or not. "Shido-san, excuse me for a bit."

Sakura stiffened in MakubeX arms. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong with Kazuki.

"Love, what's wrong?" MakubeX asked Sakura worriedly. Sakura had been strange about the whole ordeal and if something was bothering her MakubeX thought she should tell him.

Sakura looked at MakubeX, eyes full of sadness pain and confusion. "It's Kazuki. Something's different" she whispered. Tat was putting it mildly. Something was seriously wrong with Kazuki. And Sakura was sure she should know. Kazuki had been her friend since they were young and both she and Juubei were quite sensitive to their prince.

Madoka stood up and allowed Shido to pull her the moment she established connection with Sakura. 'Sakura listen' she said telepathically. 'I'll give you one warning. The past is beginning. If it won't stop then goodbye fairy tale ending.'

Sakura nods slowly not bothering to explain to MakubeX wht's happening at the moment. This was more important… but wait… she was beginning to feel the sadness from MakubeX.

"I'll check my computer" MakubeX said dejectedly. Sakura knew something but was way to busy to tell him. He did not want to burden her... but he had hoped Sakura trusted him or at least needed him enough to tell him at least something.

Sakura looked at him. She knew the computer would probably be too low on electricity to do something vaguely resembling calculations. MakubeX would just play scrabble against the computer. Perhaps she had been too secretive not to tell him.

MakubeX was about to stand when he felt Sakura pull him back.

"MakubeX, don't leave me." she whispered. "Please"

MakubeX smiled as he sat back behind Sakura. "I'm here"

Sakura sighed in relief and fell asleep against him whispering whatever she knew, very happy that MakubeX had not even once pulled back.

Ginji smiled widely as he watched Kazuki slash and hack at everything that got in their way, be it a person or just walls. He liked to think what would happen to Akabane of he saw KAzuki like this. It was kinda funny. Well, thinking what he would do to Ban was Fun too. Ginji mentally laughed as he blasted the walls around him.

Kazuki smiled. He realized he'd have to get back at someone for being trapped like this. He mentally scowled at the thought of Akabane. No, akabane deserved to suffer, not the quick but not painless death he was thinking of jjst now. NO, quick not painless death was not for Akabane. Someone else deserved it. Someone like a certain needle user…

Himiko gasped from behind the computer. Somehow, Ginji berserking had released enough energy to power beltline.

Akabane and Ban immediately covered their eyes as the light suddenly returned.

'Thank god' Ban thought visibly relieved. If the lights are back that means Ginji must be somewhere in beltline somehow sane…

Well, that's what he thought before the wall directly in front of him and Akabane exploded sending bits of dust in their eyes.

When the dust settled down they saw two people standing…

1. I mean, Kazuki's kind of always present in beltline. Like it was Kazuki's house or garden or playground, or whatever. Point is, he stayed there often.

Enough for now. Sorry it was SO late. I mean, our computer decided NOT to save anything so I had to write this on a piece of paper until the computer works again. It must be getting its revenge after I think I kicked it a million times.

Next chapter………

I have to rewrite it……. the disk I saved it on went 'corrupted!'!!!! Why me?! Why, Why, Why me?!!!


	8. Persona

Pairings: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan,

**Warning**: out of character-ness. Obvious lack of inspiration **:(**

**Disclaimer**: This is FANfic. Would I be writing FANfic if I own this? Don't own characters… though I do own the few twists and turns on the story.

I'm so sorry for all the errors on the last chapter. Hmm… and one little warning. This is my first time writing a fight scene so it might not be that good.

'_Italics'_ means mental conversation which means its only in their head which means no one else can hear them.

**Chapter 8: Persona**

_Who's really wearing the masks?_

Ginji was, for the lack of better word, glowing.

Ban stared. In all the time they were together he had never seen Ginji glow so much. That means there must be a lot of electricity… which means that blackout earlier… Ban stopped his thoughts. No, he was not going to think how dangerous Ginji was. Ginji was still Ginji. Ginji would never change even if he had a thousand volts of electricity in him.

Though now he's having a hard time convincing himself considering Ginji was aiming to blow up his head. Aiming and almost succeeding for that matter.

Akabane leaned back the wall barely avoiding a stray thread. He was not included in the fight for now. Much as he would love to carve some sense into Kazuki he was being ignored. Besides, there's no way he'd interfere right now. Not with Kazuki getting all serious and bloodthirsty.

Juubei feinted to the left before dashing around Kazuki. He just had to have the great luck to run into the rampaging duo. He was just looking for Himiko when the lights flickered and blacked out and Kazuki's threads appeared and almost caught him. True, it was probably his fault this is happening and he was slightly guilty for it but that doesn't mean he wanted to be chased by the Threadmaster's diabolical self.

Kazuki didn't even blink. He was not watching Juubei, he was just sensing him. And no matter how much Juubei hid his aura can always be traced, a tribute to their past friendship. He spun around his face a mere inch away from Juubei. "Hi". He said, his threads rushing to Juubei.

Juubei stumbled back barely avoiding the threads. He managed to back flip his way out but not before blood flowed. He dashed to the opposite direction and was almost out the room when Kazuki's threads caught him. Pulling his needle out he cut himself free and, taking his chances, ran around the Thunder Emperor Ginji. He threw his needles to Kazuki hoping to distract him but the electricity from Ginji screwed his aim. Instead of Kazuki, the needles hit the power line sending beltline to a second power outage. He took his chance and ran.

Kazuki blinked, unaccustomed to the sudden darkness. BY the time he noticed Juubei was already gone. 'Damn' the Prince of Fear thought. 'What a cowardly bastard'

Ban wanted to close his eyes. The flickering light was beginning to cause stress on his vision. He ran behind Ginji and tried to render him unconscious. But the electricity emitted by Ginji prevented any type of physical contact. He can't even use the Snake Bite without burning his fingers raw.

"Midou Ban, You. Are. Weak." Raitei (thunder emperor) taunted with a smile. Ban's attempt was so weak. He looked over to Kazuki who was walking menacingly towards Akabane. He smirked before concentrating electricity on his fingers and rushed towards Ban.

Ban mentally thanked whatever deity that Ginji is a tad bit slower than him. He sidestepped the rushing thunder emperor by mere inches.

There was an explosion and both Thunder Emperor and Ban looked over Kazuki and Akabane. Raitei stared as the Jackal unleashed his knives and tried to cut through

Kazuki's threads. The threads broke and Raitei watched in mild amusement as Kazuki was hurled to the ground with Akabane pinning him down. 'Never thought someone as low as Dr. Jackal could bring the Feared Prince down' he thought

Ban noticed that Ginji looked preoccupied with the scene before him and took his chance. He lunged at the Thunder Emperor with as much speed and strength he could muster. The pair rolled around the room. They stopped as they hit the wall with Ban on top. Ginji snarled as he pushed Ban and they rolled again only to stop with Ginji on top. Ban gripped Ginji's shoulder ignoring the heat and rolled him again.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ban exclaimed to the struggling Ginji making sure he had a firm grip. Lord knows he didn't want to let go and risk another fight. If they continued he'd be willing to bet no one would get out of this situation without blood spilling.

Thunder Emperor glared at him but Ban noted with a very happy voice that his sanity seems to be slowly returning as the excess electricity ran out. SLOWLY. He concentrated electricity on his fingers again and tried to electrocute Ban.

Ban immediately spun around not losing his grip. The manic light in Ginji's eyes was slowly receding. "Thank God" he whispered, "Or Buddha or Allah" He wasn't one to believe in Gods or some other inane notions of someone Almighty or Buddha but right now he immediately promised to go to the nearest temple and praise them if this worked out. He was so giddy at Ginji being normal and sane that he could have danced his own version of Ginjji's happy dance right then and there.

"Ban-chan" Ginji whispered slowly. He was sure Ban hated him now. Tears started falling from his eyes but they didn't even form a trail. The heat running through Ginji was enough to make the tears evaporate on skin contact.

Ban looked at him in shock. Ginji wasn't fully normal yet. He could feel undercurrents of electricity in his body. Besides, except the lessening of the insane gleam in his eyes, it seemed like nothing changed… Ginji can't have…

"I Hate You" Kazuki gritted out as he pushed Akabane off ignoring the knives on his hands. The pain was nothing compared to the humiliation of being caught by the lowly Dr. Jackal. He'd have to get even, using any means if necessary.

"Kazuki-san?" Akabane looked taken aback. Surely Kazuki didn't mean to let the knives run through his palm just so he could get Akabane off.

Akabane got his answer when a blood soaked palm slapped him hard right across the cheek.

"Unhand me you brute!" Kazuki shouted in a girlish manner. There were several ways to escape this but 'the look on his face will be worth the slight loss of dignity' he thought with a mental smirk. He saw Akabane's jaw drop.

The Jackal knew he was staring. Kazuki, Threadmaster Kazuki would never ever act girlish out of his own free will. It just wasn't done. Briefly Akabane wondered if this was something his brain cooked up to freak him out. Well, if it did, it certainly succeeded.

The Prince of Fear pushed the stunned Jackal and before he could react the Jackal was already bound to the wall. The joys of revenge.

"So easy" the Prince of Fear said as the binds got tighter. The vibrating threads got stronger and even the jackal had to admit he can't cut through. "Too easy" he whispered to Dr. Jackal's ear and was infinitely pleased to find him squirming. Maybe ebing girlish really freaked him out.

Ban relaxed his grip when he saw the tears and Ginji used that opportunity to punch him in the stomach, hard. Ban reeled from the attack, his cloth smoking from the electricity.

"you let your guard down" the Thunder Emperor coldly informed him with a cool composed smile that never suited his face. The thought of killing the damned meddling snake bastard had him smiling.

"What are you doing Ginji!" Ban shouted angrily as he spat out blood. He had Ginji sane and normal a while ago. Why did he suddenly change back? That made no sense. Ginji didn't have the time to draw electricity from the Infinite Castle. How could he suddenly turn to Thunder Emperor was beyond Ban.

"I'm the Thunder Emperor" Ginji said as he smirked. Electricity was crackling around him. The threat elimination was proceeding beautifully. In about a minute now he could have that stupid thrice damned Midou Ban soaked in his own blood.

'_No!' a voice in the thunder emperor's head shouted. 'let me out!'_

"Ginji I have no time for this" Ban exclaimed in exasperation. "I promised Yamato! Himiko…"

The Thunder Emperor stilled. Amano Ginji, for possibly the first time in his life, was thankful that the thunder emperor was in control and Ban could not see him. But that doesn't mean he could let the Thunder emperor run amock, especially not with Madoka and Shido approaching. Ginji took a deep breath.

Ban wanted to take back what he said when he saw the electricity suddenly disappear form Ginji. Akabane turned his face to look at Ban. He had thought Ban went to mugenjou for Ginji. It was what he said. Shido who entered the room with Madoka immediately stopped.

'Snake bastard' Shido thought angrily.

"_So it was never me was it?" _Ginji thought_. "Himiko. Himiko. Always her. LET ME OUT"_

Thrunder emperor gave one last smirk and relented, letting Ginji back in control. There were some things that he knew he shouldn't interfere on. And Ginij-Ban-Himiko triangle was one of them.

Ban mentally slapped himself. That had just slipped, like one of his normal excuses. Shit. Damn. That was a big lie but Ginji… "Ginji no, it was.. I was…"

Ginji shook his head slowly as if coming out of a trance as he turned to lean on the wall. After a few minutes of silence his hair slowly became normal. He mentally sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't let Ban-chan know. Never. Not now when he realizes that Ban sees him only as a friend. He couldn't destroy their friendship. Ever.

"Ginji-san?" Madoka called out slowly. She was a bit apprehensive on what was to follow. She doesn'y even know if Ginji will break down or he will act normal. She doesn't know which words will make the kind, innocent Ginji break down.

Ginji turned around, a smile in place. "Ban-chan! What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked as he rushed to Ban and hugged him tight. He wouldn't let them know. He had decided to suffer in silence and would never let them know, not if he can help it.

Ban blinked as he took a step back. Ginji could have not forgotten what happened. Impossible. It sounded to good to be true. He doubted it was true… but he was scared to ask Ginji because asking him might trigger the memories and make him remember and truth be told, Ban as quite happy with Ginji not knowing. Apologizing has never been his forte.

Madoka shook her head slowly. Ginji did not forget, that much she could see. No, Ginji was pretending to forget, he was pretending nothing was wrong… and Ban was digging himself a deeper grave by playing along. She wanted to say something to the two blockheads but she can't do that. Watching them stumble and fall amused her too much.

Just as Madoka was about to say something they heard someone slam against the wall. Everyone turned around to see Kazuki on the floor and Akabane heaving against the wall.

"Had enough Kazuki-san?" Akabane asked. 'Damn it' he thought. He didn't wan tot do this. In all honesty he had come to mugenjou to get Kazuki back and maybe ease his guilt a bit. He hadn't thought he'd have to fight against his supposed to be damsel-in-distress. It was distressing.

Shido backed out the room in reflex when Kazuki raised his head and saw the manic gleam in the thread master's eye. There was an old story, which Shido now doubts if really just a story, dancing in his head now. Point is, the moral lesson of the story was: Never mess with Fuuchouin Kazuki unless you want your head disconnected.

Kazuki smirked. "hm… Isn't this fun Akabane-san? The tension in the air… so thick I could cut it" he said as his threads ran through Akabane's arms drawing blood. He felt hesitation in the air. He loved it.

"Fun indeed" Dr. Jackal replied half truthfully. This was distressing him and annoying him and bugging the hell out of him but he ahd to admit this was kinda fun too... in a slightly scary sort of way.

"Kazu-chan!" Ginji called as he rushed to Kazuki. He was only a few feet away from Ban when he encountered KAzuki's threads. Now he'd have to pretend he was out and unconscious the whole time.

"I'm back in beltline thanks to you" Kazuki whispered to Akabane ear when he rushed forward, his threads backing him up. He never experience this much glee in slicing someone before. HE was so happy and pleased that it showed on his face.

"Kazu-chan?!"

The Jackal immediately retaliated and threw his knives in Kazuki's direction. How could things go this wrong? he made a mistake of letting them take KAzuki and here he was trying to correct that mistake and now he was getting sliced to bits because of it? 'I'm being nice Damnit! I deserve a break' he thought almost angrily.

Kazuki got distracted by Ginji and ended up getting pined to the wall by the Jackal's knives. "Let me go you bastard" he hissed as Akabane moved towards him. "Every damn thing here is your goddamned fault!" he continued as his threads returned to his bells.

Akabane winced. It was true, he knew that it was his fault that Kazuki was probably suffering now. Well, at least he was regretting it. Seeing Kazuki try to kill him hurts, physically, mentally and emotionally… which kinda surprised Dr. Jackal because he had thought he had forsaken emotions long ago.

Madoka sighed. Almost every person here is suffering, is in pain or wounded (emotionally or mentally) all because they were acting stupid. Not that she can blame them. Shido had done the same thing for her and she appreciated it. But Ban and Akabane was another matter altogether. She might not know everything that happened but it was obvious that most of this was because of the two. She moved to KAzuki and touched his forehead and closed her eyes.

The Prince of Fear struggled against the contact. He didn't want anyone waking up his consciousness. He was out now and it control. He didn't want to give the reins back to wimpy Kazuki and his nice passive personality.

'_Kazuki'_ Madoka whispered. _'wake up'_

'_But it hurts'_ a voice answered. _'I don't wanna get hurt'_

Madoka sadly shook her head as she grabbed the silhouette. _'but you have too. We're waiting for you'_ she reasoned out.

'_they hurt me'_ the voice replied as the silhouette shook his head. He didn't want to wake up, not now, not ever. He was blissfully happy dreaming, being in his own world. He didn't want anyone messing it up.

'_Kazuki-san' _Madoka said holding him firmly. _'don't leave us. Ginji-san is waiting for you. Everyone is waiting for you'_

A light shined and Madoka could see a tear streaked face and blood on his hands. The image sent a shiver down her spine and her mental connection faltered. Her breathing got labored as she concentrating on making it stable.

'_I'm tired' _he whispered. _"I'm tired Madoka-san"_ he continued in a strained hoarse voice. Madoka could see pain and sadness etched on his face.

Madoka shook her head. _'Everyone is Kazuki-san. We need you back'_ was the last thing she could tell him before the mental connection broke. Even she finds it hard to remain in connection for so long, especially since Kazuki was resisting. The only thing she could do now was to wait and see if Kazuki decided to wake up.

That wasn't exactly a lie since they do need Kazuki back… or at least she hoped a certain person did. After all, why would he come chasing and saving Kazuki if he wasn't needed?

Kazuki blinked and sighed. Madoka, now and forever will always be a bad liar. 'But maybe' A pat of him wishes it to be true, that someone even just wants him back. He closed his eyes as the prince of fear struggled.

"Let me go! I finally got to get out! Let me go!" he shouted as he struggled. The Prince of Fear didn't want to return, not when he finally got out… especially when he was close to killing the two people that hurt Kazuki the most. He thrashed against the bindings and the knives but unable to do more. He can't risk hurting Kazuki's body in his escape. The knives shook and quivered. He accidentally pushed Madoka who stumbled back and fell.

"NO!!" Kazuki shouted. He didn't want anyone hurt, especially not by his hand. Kazuki forcefully called the Prince of Fear. If only he was unconscious he could have just let him do whatever he wanted… but Madoka had awakened him, and even if he hates her for it he can't let her get hurt, not when she was doing it for his sake. He was back.

"Sorry"

Ginji looked around and was thankful that everyone was preoccupied. The early phase in pretending always hurts extra bad. He didn't want them to know but he also knows he can't keep this up for long. He needed a break. Ginji lowered his face and his sad expression with his hair. Ban was always concerned about Himiko. Now and Forever. 'Why couldn't it be me?' he thought.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! You make my day, night and everything else! ()

The spell check is not functioning well. Sorry for any error. (author gets on her knees and apologizes profusely) Also, summer is here so my already late updates would probably get later. You see, my summer is much busier than my school days. sigh sigh And I'm as lazy as Shikamaru and summer heat is making me lazier than usual. That or it fried my brain. (Tee-hee!) I had to edit this chapter to get it right somehow. I think I edited this chapter more than all others chapter combined, and this is still so short. sigh

I just watched Loveless and I absolutely take back what I wrote on chapter six. Shounen-ai! insert fangirl scream

PS. The 'was' and 'is' gets confusing right? Well, I'm confused too. (TT)

And the mouse really loves to annoy me. It double clicks everything. Argh.


	9. interlude

Pairings: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan (well, this chapter kinda focuses on KazukixAkabane)

**Pairings**: KazukixAkabane, GinjixBan (well, this chapter kinda focuses on **KazukixAkabane**)

**Warning**: shounen-ai,

**Disclaimer**: Don't own characters… though I do own the few twists and turns on the story.

Dearest loving readers I won't be able to update for about a month after this cuz I'm concentrating on my studies SO darn much. You see, I'm in fourth year so it's kinda my future that's hanging on a limbo right now.

_**Temporary hiatus.**_ Author is dead from school **(+)**

**Chapter 9: Interlude**

_The Calm Before the Storm_

Ban mentally sighed for the umpteenth time. It was obvious to everyone that Ginji was ignoring him… and he can't remember doing anything to warrant the action. 'Why are you ignoring me? you forgot right? You never knew what happened right?'

"Oi snake bastard, what're you spacing out for?" Shido asked gleefully trying very hard to at least diffuse one tension source. Frankly Shido couldn't understand how Ban could have missed it. The signs were there, Ginji even told him… and yet the bastard was still confused. 'He must be very dense' he decided. 'Very, very dense'

Ginji chattered to Madoka all through out Beltline. It was clear to him that Madoka saw through it … but what the hell? She wasn't complaining anyway. "…and then, you know Shido walked in and…"

'blah blah blah' Madoka squelched down her anger and annoyance. Frankly she would have loved to smash Ginji and Ban's head together. She really can't see why the two idiots can even tell each other how they felt when they were already best friends.

"Ah Ban-chan you're spacing out! Worried about Himiko-chan?" Ginji teased playfully, but Ban could sense the underlying strain.

"Oi Monkey bastard I wasn't spacing out!" he shouted cuffing Shido in the ear. Shido ducked and Ban's fist embedded itself to the wall not a mere inche away from Kazuki's face.

Madoka also fails to see why Ginji loves to break his own heart. It pissed her off infinitely when it was their fault and she has to get involved in the results. Now, because both can't straighten out the fact that Himiko means nothing to them everyone is caught in a big tension dense enough to be cut with a knife. The only possible thing worse was Kazuki…

Kazuki didn't even blink when Ban's fist missed his face by mere inches. He just walked without hesitation dodging Ban's hand

"and NOT about HImiko either" he gritted out as he pulled at his hand. "hey Ginji, help me!" he called out pulling Ginji to him who grinned. There was something wrong with the way he grinned. And then something clicked. If Ginji forgot. _IF_ ginji forgot… Damn

Kazuki gritted his teeth as Ban's fist swished past his face. He ignored it. It was either that or pummeling Ban's face to the floor. And he wasn't supposed to be evil. "Sigh"

Madoka closed her eyes and did breathing exercises. It was obvious something was wrong with Kazuki. There's got to be a consequence from switching with his alter ego.

They took a sudden turn and Kazuki tripped. Everyone stopped and looked at their graceful fighter sprawled on the floor.

Akabane raised a brow.

"Kazu-chan!" Ginji shouted in surprise. "Are you okay?" He had never seen Kazuki so –clumsy- before. Sure there were times when Kazuki became quite absentminded but he did think tripping was below KAzuki's level.

Ban smirked. "Oi Ito-maki!"

"Kazuki-san!" Madoka exclaimed rushing to Kazuki's side. 'So this is what it was.' She thought. 'How could we be in such a mess?'

Kazuki mentally slammed his head to the wall. This was what he hated when the Prince of Fear got out of control. He has to deal with the lack of strength after. Great. Now the Seer-girl Madoka would be able to see through him and nag about it mentally to him. Just great.

'Kazuki-san' Madoka called mentally.

'Right on time' Kazuki thought to himself with a sigh. He immediately sealed his connection with Madoka. Right now the last thing he needed was someone disturbing his sub-conscious.

"So you aren't that graceful after all Kazuki-san" Akabane said in his usual sultry voice.

Kazuki, who was still embarrassingly sprawled on the floor, death-glared

Akabane offered his hand to Kazuki but was dutifully ignored. The tension returned with amazing speed. Only with years of practice was he able to keep his flinch unnoticed.

Kazuki was ignoring him. Strangely, that thought hurt. Quite much in fact. Liking someone is a hateful thing.

Madoka sighed. Stupid people who can't communicate. Sigh.

Kazuki knew he was acting like some brat throwing a tantrum but right at this moment he can't find it in him to care. He was tired, sick, worried about being in beltline and Akabane. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Akabane was probably the cause of all his problems. And the more he pondered on that fact the more his blood boiled. And his blood boiling isn't exactly what one would think of as Nice.

Akabane looked at his hand, the one he tried to help Kazuki with. Well, if he doesn't want any help who was he to insist? Besides, he was Dr. Jackal. Any action now other than smugness would be considered out of character. Well he was already acting out of character but who cares? He sighed. But there was still no way he was gonna lower his pride to help Kazuki.

After an hour of silence finally Madoka had enough.

"God! How long are you gonna act like kids?" Madoka said in exasperation. "We're leaving you to sort this out and when you catch up to us I want No tension!" she finished angrily dragging Shido with her leaving a surprised and perplexed host of people.

Ginji laughed awkwardly. "There was never any tension to begin with ne Ban-chan? Kazu-chan?" he asked quite innocently.

Ban's boiling temper finally blew the lid off. "Yes there was. And we're going to talk about it!"

A wall happened to open and Ban dragged Ginji. Here was his chance to get things straight. Well, he was planning to get things straight before his hairs turn white but with the way they were going the chance of it happening was near nil.

Ginji gasped in shock as he watched the door close down on them showing them another well lit path to follow. He tried to relax himself mentally. Now they could talk. He'd have to find a way to get through this without breaking.

Shido looked at Madoka in shock. He never thought the gentle violinist had it in her to yell. "Wow"

Madoka blushed and bowed her head. She wasn't used to acting like this…

"Hey, hey. Don't be embarrassed. It was a good thing." Shido assured Madoka hugging her. "You are perfect, love"

Madoka's face grew redder and she his in the crook of Shido's neck. "Love"

Kazuki watched in slight amusement as he watched Ginji be dragged off before the gravity of the situation hit him. He was alone with Akabane and there was quite a big chance he would hit him. Sht

Akabane watched Kazuki's grin slide off his face. He couldn't decide if he was to thank or maim Madoka for her actions. At the beginning Kazuki had been amusing, a fun toy to play with. Then he was his job to be delivered to Himiko. The next thing he knew he was back in mugenjou trying to take back what he delivered. And considering all the things he gave up for it (and believe me there were a lot of money he gave up) this was not something normal. Normally he wouldn't think of anything but money… but this…

Kazuki ignored Akabane and started walking. It didn't matter if he talks to him or not. All that matters is they get through beltline without anyone of them winding up dead.

Except for Akabane maybe. He wouldn't mind if he died.

'_Really now?_' a voice whispered. '_You sure?_'

Out of the blue an image of Akabane covered in blood flashed in Kazuki's mind making him shiver. He tried to stem down the shivering angrily but failed. Why would he worry if Dr. Jackal dies? It's not like they were friends. Certainly not friends, god forbid NO.

'He's the reason why I'm back here' Kazuki forcibly reminded himself.

'_But he went to get you back right?' his inner voice contradicted._

Kazuki decided that he really, really hated his sub conscious.

Akabane watched as the chill run down Kazuki's spine. He mistook it for the cold as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Kazuki.

Kazuki felt something by his shoulders and looked at Akabane questioningly and almost innocently before what Dr. Jackal did hit him. "I am fine Akabane-san" he bit out through clenched teeth. 'His Fault I'm HERE in the first place!' Kazuki mentally screamed in anger. It wouldn't be nice if his calm exterior broke.

Akabane shook his head. "You shouldn't wear such flimsy clothes if you can't stand the cold Kazuki-kun" he drawled out.

Kazuki's anger reached sky high levels. "I am NOT a girl to be taken care of Akabane-san" he shot back handing him the jacket. "Not like you" he said deliberately.

"Oh? Really now…"

Akabane smirked as his eyes ran over Kazuki thoroughly and Kazuki had the insane urge to take back the jacket and cover his body tightly. Not an urge he would give into however. He had his pride after all.

"But you look like one Kazuki-san" Akabane replied. The warning bells in his head rang at the same time as Kazuki's bells did. He barely had time to dodge.

"Say that again and you're dead" Kazuki spat angrily. "I am NOT a girl! I do not want your protection! I did not need you to save me! I am not some damsel in distress!" he ranted at Akabane, pushing him to the wall at every sentence.

"I know" he replied quietly.

"Then why are you here?! Another job?!" KAzuki asked him point blank. He was tired and the screaming was draining him of his strength. But he didn't care. No, even if he was dead tired, even if it kills him he was gonna yell to Dr. Jackal! "God damn it Akabane-san! I don't appreciate being treated as 'business'"

However before Dr. Jackal could answer Kazuki's strength decided to go empty and he slipped. He expected to feel the cold floor but a pair of warm hands helped him up.

'I didn't know death has warm hands' Kazuki thought before he regained his vision.

Akabane stared at Kazuki. He always hated weak people. But Kazuki seemes to always be an exception to the rule. Kazuki was weak now. But instead of feeling disgusted by it Dr. Jackal found it beautiful. And the anger so obvious at their close proximity only served to enhance it.

'_close proximity indeed'_ a voice in his head muttered, somewhat gleefully

A gentle smile slipped Akabane's lips before he could stop it.

"Oh my god Dr. Jackal, are you hurt? Are you sick? Why are you smiling?" Kazuki exclaimed kinda sarcastically.

"Why? You think my facial muscles are frozen Kazuki-san?" Akabane replied as his smile turned into a smirk. "You're being rude. I can even laugh you know" he continued.

Despite himself Kazuki laughed. The image of Akabane Kuroudo, Dr. Jackal, laughing hard is too funny to ignore. "oh….my…God…" Kazuki managed to say between laughs.

Akabane's mouth quirked into a smile again before he fake-grouched. "Why do I feel insulted?" he muttered play-grumpily.

Kazuki laughed sooo hard tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Gods stop that Akabane-san" he said as he wiped his tears away. "You're making it hard for me to get mad at you."

Akabane looked at him seriously. "I don't want you to be mad at me." he said honestly. "I'm sorry"

Kazuki looked at Akabane to see if he was lying. Akabane wasn't. He sighed. "You should have thought of that before you transported me." he replied quietly.

"Everyone makes mistakes Kazuki-san. That's what apologies are for" Akabane replied just as quiet.

"You apologize? I never thought id' see the day…" Kazuki said laughingly trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

Akabane didn't move or say a word.

Kazuki looked away. "Some things can't be fixed with 'sorry' Akabane-san."

"How many times do you have to throw that to my face? I made a mistake." Akabane felt his temper rear its head. "That's why I came back to save you. I'm not making just an apology Kazuki-san. I'm taking actions. You should have seen that by now seeing how smart you are." he said flatly as he walked away leaving Kazuki standing still.

Kazuki felt a little surprised about Akabane's reaction. He never thought Akabane would get 'that' affected.

Akabane was still walking away.

Guilt was rising to his throat. He tried to hold back as much as he could ('it's his fault after all') but after about five minutes Kazuki finally gave in and ran to catch up with Akabane.

"I'm… sorry" Kazuki panted.

Akabane raised a brow questioningly. Kazuki noticed that Akabane still looked quite annoyed. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"For ignoring your efforts…on saving me…and for being… too unreasonably angry... I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely feeling quite foolish.

To say Akabane was surprised would be an understatement but then he smiled slowly. "I'm sorry too. I guess this makes us even" he said.

After about five minutes Kazuki noticed Akabane smiling. Something clicked.

"Dr. Jackal you manipulative son of a bitch. You made me apologize first on purpose!" he exclaimed laughingly and fake-angrily.

Akaabne raised a brow questioningly but he looked amused. "What are you talking about?"

Kazuki pouted prettily. "You made it seem like I was begging to be forgiven." He said almost childishly, playacting.

Akabane laughed softly making Kazuki look at him in shock.

'his laughter is such a pretty sound' Kazuki thought before common sense kicked in. 'wait… what?!'

Dr. Jackal looked amused. "Beg. Plead. Grovel." He paused for a bit before laughing out loud. "You did all three."

"I didn't grovel" Kazuki huffed.

Dr. Jackal laughed harder.

Kazuki pouted even more. "Mou Akabane-san, you're laughing at me." he said sulkily, continuing his act and dramatization.

Kazuki stopped when he felt warm lips cover his own. His eyes widened in shock…before it closed almost instinctively.

(--)

Only god will know who is more surprised of the two.

**G**E_**t **_**B**A_**ck**_E_**rs**_**(+) A**_**kabane**_**XK**_**azuki **_**()(oo) B**_**an**_**XG**_**inji **_**()**

Author's note:

Hope you enjoyed reading…

Bye for now. Next chapter will be about Ban and Ginji's talk. Ban's lucky to have high electricity tolerance. Smile smile I love my new line break. It sure beats the 'fishy' one.

I was supposed to update real soon but school sucks. Transferring sucks even more. I'm still trying to get used to my schedule and my school. Sigh. I'm still frustrated about it so I'm having the damnest time writing romance (this was supposed to be romance anyway. Does it show? I'm trying.). I'm trying to make this really, really good cuz this is my last chapter before hiatus thing. I hope you like it.

Hugs and kisses to my lovely lovable reviewers. I'm gonna mention names later cuz I'm rushing and my parents are kicking me off the screen. Bye…

Thought for the day:

"Imitation is the best form of flattery (or was it compliment?)"

Readers are adored. Reviewers are adored even more. Reviews are loved completely. Comments, criticisms and even flames, waters, ices, airs and earths are loved and enjoyed. Nuclear wastes and pollutions are even accepted as long as it's in reviews.


End file.
